Star-Crossed Miraculous
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Team AU One shots. On his first day of school, Adrien Agreste never expected his father to bestow magical jewels to him and his 5 friends and turn them into superheroes. But they have to save the city from the evil Hawk Moth, and his protege, the mysterious Mariposa, villains who have the power to turn innocent people into their evil lackeys.
1. Prologue

**Marinette: Welcome to Paris, the city of love, fashion, and evil butterflies who turn innocent civilians into super-powered villains.**

 **(Black butterflies appear before civilians who are filled with negative emotions and transforms them, making them wreck havoc and chaos wherever they go.)**

 **Marinette: Yeah. All is not calm here. Luckily for us, we have an elite team of superheroes who always save the day.**

 **(Team Miraculous appears.)**

 **Marinette: Led by the** _ **charming**_ **Chat Noir, these heroes face-off against these villains and their creators, the diabolical Hawk Moth, and his sidekick Mariposa, villains who'd stopped at nothing to acquire the heroes' miraculouses. These magical jewels are the source of the heroes' powers, and if they fall into the wrong hands... Who knows what will happen** **.**

 **Hawk Moth: Those miraculouses...** _ **Will, be, ours.**_

 **Chat Noir: Let's show them who we are. Miraculous,**

 **Team Miraculous:** _ **Move out!**_

 **Marinette: So next time you're in the streets of Paris, watch out for black butterflies. And also watch out for 6 teenagers in animal-themed costumes flipping through the streets. You're in for a** _ **miraculous**_ **adventure** _ **.**_


	2. Rise of The Team part 1

**After watching Heroes' Day, I am inspired to write these series of AU's. For those who read "Chimera", here you go. ;)**

 **Also note there are some changes... but you already know that.**

* * *

They say first day of school was crazy.

But it couldn't be _this crazy._

He was happy when his dad finally allowed him to go to high school. Which means he finally gets to meet new friends and experience what high school life is really all about. It probably beats being home-schooled.

Alas, his first chance in making a good impression failed when his childhood best friend argued with one of his new classmates.

Their argument led to him accidentally spilling his soda on another nearby classmate. He didn't even get to apologize to her as Chloe laughed at the blue-haired teen. She took this as an insult and left while giving him an angry glare.

Chloe didn't even bother to back him up with an apology. She even said he doesn't need any other friend as the rest of their classmates are total _losers._

That's when he realized he doesn't need a _'friend'_ like _Chloe._

Besides; he made one new friend. Nino was weird, but he comforted Adrien and advised him to clear things up with the blue-haired girl, Marinette, next time he meets her.

He was planning on apologizing to her after class. Unfortunately, a giant golem suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began terrorizing the school. It even grabbed most of his classmates. The only ones who weren't caught were Chloe, Nino, Lila (the girl Chloe argued with earlier), Sabrina (Chloe's friend), and Alya (Marinette's friend).

He managed to lead them to his bodyguard who immediately ushered the 6 teenagers inside the limo and drove them to the Agreste Mansion where they could hide.

The golem was all over the news. It stomped through the streets, causing panic to the citizens. All the police force's attempts to stop it failed.

Upon seeing her friend trying to break free from the golem's grasp, Alya stood up.

"Are you crazy?" Nino grabbed her arm.

"My friend is in danger. I have to do something." Alya shot back.

"You can."

Everyone turned to find Gabriel Agreste approaching them with a medium-sized hexagonal box in his hands. The top of the box was decorated with Chinese symbols.

He placed the box on the table and pressed the sides. The top of the box opened, revealing the inside of the box which is divided into 7 sections, each of a different color. Minus one section, each one had a piece of jewelry stored within them.

"Ooh. Don't mind if I do." Chloe reached for the bee-themed comb only for Alya to slap her hand.

"No no, Miss Cesaire." Gabriel assured, "It's for all of you."

While her classmates gaped in shock at what they assume to be generosity, Chloe grabbed the bee comb. As she examined it in the light, the comb glowed and a ball of light hovered around Chloe before stopping in front of her. The ball of light _"popped",_ revealing a small, bee-like creature.

While Chloe slightly screamed at the creature before her, Alya was fascinated by it, inspiring her to grab a jewelry too, one that was a necklace that was crafted to look like a fox' tail.

Just like the comb, the necklace glowed, and a fox-like creature with the same shape as the bee appeared before Alya.

The others soon followed suite; Nino grabbed the turtle-themed bracelet, and a turtle creature appeared. Sabrina picked a peacock-themed pin, and a peacock creature complimented her, making her blush. Lila chose the ladybug-themed earrings and was greeted by a ladybug creature.

Adrien was the last, and he picked up the last jewelry in the box, a black ring with a paw-print in the middle. Just like the other jewelries, a flying creature appeared, one resembling a black cat.

He was speechless. But after his dad told him they were going to be superheroes...

* * *

 _This was awesome!_

Adrien, Chat Noir as he called himself, leaps from one rooftop to another in his cat-themed, cat suit. His friends, who had also transformed, were catching up to him.

All they had to do was say a few words, and their kwamis, as the little creatures are called, are sucked into their miraculous jewelries. Their holders, in return, are magically clad in animal costumes based on their respective kwamis.

He had never leap this high before. It was... _liberating._

When he heard a cry for help, that's when he remembered what his father said; stop the golem Stoneheart, destroy his akumatized object, and purify the black butterfly.

Also, they have to use Lila's, _Ladybug's,_ superpower to fix all the damage after the battle.

The team arrived at the Eiffel Tower where several armed policemen surrounded Stoneheart. He still had their classmates in his large hand, which he formed into a large cage to hold all of them in. One of them, Rose, was screaming to the policemen, begging them to save all of them from the golem's hands.

Fighting the golem was easier said than done.

Even with the use of their weapons and newly enhanced skills and abilities, the team were overpowered by the large beast. His hard, rocky skin was the perfect shield, able to withstand any force inflicted upon him.

Frustrated with having a hard time defeating the golem, Ladybug summoned her super power... _And summoned a jumpsuit out of nowhere?_

 _Seriously?_ _ **THAT'S**_ _her super power?_

Ladybug wanted to throw the suit away, but Marinette stopped her and told her she can actually used the suit to save her and her friends.

At first, the team of superheroes were doubtful.

But then their classmates began to scream simultaneously...

To their surprise, Marinette's weird plan actually _worked_.

Thanks to the jumpsuit, along with a fire-hydrant, they managed to force Stoneheart in releasing his akumatized object, a... _piece of paper...?..._ and tore it in two, releasing the black butterfly.

Black energy surrounded Stoneheart and he transformed into... _another one of their classmates?_

After saving every one of the falling teens, it was Ladybug's cue to catch and purify the black butterfly.

But instead, she decided to impress the press by activating Miraculous Ladybug and repairing all the damage Stoneheart caused.

" _Ladybug!_ " Her teammates scolded, but the spotted heroine was too busy happily waving at the cameras to notice.

Suddenly, to everyone's horror, the black butterfly _multiplied._

A swarm of thousands of black butterflies flew all over Paris. Anyone they touched turned into frozen copies of Stoneheart.

Ladybug approached Ivan, who was previously Stoneheart, and blamed him for the mess, calling him a monster.

The burly boy didn't take it well, and the next thing everyone knew, he transformed once again into Stoneheart.

"Rookie mistake."

Chat Noir turned to the source of the new voice and found a girl lying on the roof. She was smiling mischievously as if she had just enjoyed the show.

The girl got up, leaps and lands on the side of a pole, on her _foot,_ leaps again, does a few spins, and landed on the ground with both her feet intact.

Chat Noir stood frozen in place as he stared at the girl.

 _Wow._

The girl had long, curly, silver hair tied in two pigtails. Her eyes were dark blue. Around them was an intricate light purple butterfly mask. She wore a dark purple dress with a tailcoat, long sleeves and black gloves. She also wore black stockings with light purple shoes that have ribbons tied around her legs. Pinned on her dress was a dark purple brooch with four silver wings surrounding it.

Chat Noir jumped in surprised when he felt his _"tail"_ was being tugged and found the girl playfully tugging it.

"What's your name, _Kitty Chat?_ " The girl asked with the same mischievous look on her face.

"Kitty Chat...!" Chat Noir realized his mistake and attempts to correct himself, " _I mean Chatty Cat...! Kitty Noir?_ "

The girl laughed in amusement as she circled around him, "Well hello _Kitty Chat._ I'm..."

" _Mariposa!_ "

The girl huffed in annoyance as a man approached them.

He had a silver mask that almost covers his entire head and face. He wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel and black dress pants. He also wore black shoes and gloves. Pinned to his shirt was a brooch identical to the one Mariposa wore.

"What did I tell you about fraternizing with the enemy?" The man scolded.

Mariposa sighed and faced the man, "Do it _properly._ "

The man nodded.

Realization struck Chat, " _You're_ the ones who turned Ivan into a monster."

Mariposa giggled, "Now that's just _rude._ We just gave him a make-over."

Rena Rouge gaped in disbelief, "Who, are you guys?"

The man tapped his cane on the ground, "I, am Hawk Moth. And of course you already know my protege."

Mariposa cheerfully waved at the group, giving them a feeling of uncertainty towards her.

"Why are you doing this?" Azula Paonne asked as Stoneheart jumped and landed next to Hawk Moth and Mariposa.

"Poor guy was being mistreated by his so-called friend." Mariposa patted one of Stoneheart's legs, "All because he couldn't tell a very special person how he feels towards her. _So we gave him a shot at revenge._ "

"That's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." Queen Bee remarked.

"Ivan may be a big guy, but he's _not_ a monster." Carapace added.

"Then again..." Ladybug stopped when she saw her teammates glaring at her.

"Now turn him back to normal." Chat demanded, "Along with the other innocent civilians."

"Oh we will." Hawk Moth assured, " _Once you hand over your miraculouses._ "

Ladybug gasped and touched her earrings, " _No way!_ "

Hawk Moth leered at her, "So you rather sacrifice the lives of others over yours?"

"Yes!" Ladybug shot back.

" _ **Ladybug!**_ " Her teammates scolded.

Mariposa knocked on Stoneheart's leg. The golem roared, animating his frozen copies who immediately surrounded Team Miraculous.

As the Stonehearts were closing in on them, Ladybug knew what to do... _grabbed Chat Noir and left the scene. The others, followed with guilt._

"Saw that coming." Mariposa remarked as she watched the heroes go.

"So did I." Hawk Moth turned to face the camera crew who was recording the event, "I suppose you'll do."

* * *

 **I so want the whole class to realize that Lila was a liar the whole time.**


	3. Rise of The Team part 2

**I so want an episode where Lila finds the miraculouses of the fox, bee, and turtle after Ladybug accidentally loses them.**

 **And then she starts misusing them. She would even offer them to her classmates, probably telling them the** _ **"old"**_ **heroes are retiring, not knowing the** _ **"old"**_ **ones are standing before her.**

 **Eventually this will lead to an identity reveal, and Lila, scorned by the classmates she deceived.**

 **Or...**

 **Marinette is blamed for a mistake Lila caused, Adrien gets mad at his classmates for believing Lila, both are akumatized, identity reveal, class realized Lila is a total jerk, Alya, Nino, and Chloe get to keep their kwamis and miraculouses, and M & A share one, **_**big, damn, kiss...**_

 **Also Master Fu gives a more detailed summary of his past, and Lila gets transferred to a different class. Or school.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this AU of Lila being a** _ **terrible**_ **Ladybug.**

* * *

 _"What were you thinking young lady?!"_

After they found a secluded area and detransformed back into their civilian forms, Adrien was about to scold Lila for leaving so cowardly when his dad beat him to it.

"You were suppose to purify the black butterfly first, _before_ you threw your Lucky Charm in the air." Gabriel continued scolding Lila, "And if that wasn't irresponsible enough, you left Paris in the mercy of those two villains."

"He was going to steal our miraculouses." Lila defended.

Adrien gaped in disbelief, " _That's_ what you're worried about? We just basically started _'Stoneheart Returns'_. We have to go back."

"M-maybe my dad and the police got it covered?" Sabrina spoke unsurely.

Nathalie flashed the screen of her tablet before everyone, showing a live footage of Stoneheart and his army causing destruction in their path. Not even the police stood a chance.

The cameras zoomed in on Hawk Moth and Mariposa, both standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the view of an army of giant stone creatures causing havoc everywhere.

The camera shifted and zoomed in on one Stoneheart, trapped within the grip of his hands was a familiar teenage girl with dark blue hair.

" _Marinette!_ " Alya exclaimed in worry.

"We have to get back." Adrien repeated.

"And get _killed_ by those _monsters_?" Chloe exclaimed.

"They're _**not**_ monsters." Adrien snapped, "They're innocent civilians. _Just like_ _ **us.**_ "

Adrien stared at his miraculous, the ring that turned him into Chat Noir, "I don't know why you gave us this responsibility dad, but..."

"I _didn't._ " Gabriel corrected, "The miraculouses did. But maybe I misinterpreted them wrong. I shouldn't have put my own son in danger. You should've have stayed home when I told you to."

" _But I didn't want to stay home!_ " Adrien snapped. He calmed down a bit, "I just want to face the outside world."

Gabriel never saw his son like this before. For years, he has always obeyed his father without question. But strongly expressing his frustrations to him...?

Adrien turned and gazed at the Eiffel Tower, " _And it's time I face it_ _ **head on**_ _ **.**_ "

* * *

 _So far, this was the_ _ **worst**_ _first day of school in her life._

She just wanted to start the semester right. But once she came in the classroom, Chloe's new friend spilled soda all over her.

And just as she found a new friend, a giant golem crashed into the classroom and grabbed her and a few of her classmates.

Luckily for her, the golem missed her new friend Alya.

She tried her best to comfort her classmates, assuring them that help is on the way.

She never expected help to come in the form of 6 teenagers dressed up in animal costumes.

One of them, Ladybug, activated her superpower in order to defeat the golem. _And got... a jumpsuit that appeared out of nowhere?_

Marinette was confused... until an idea occured to her.

She admitted it was _crazy,_ but it actually _worked._ And she and her classmates were _free... and falling..._

One-by-one, they were caught by the heroes. Marinette was caught by the black cat superhero, Chat Noir.

They say black cats are bad luck, but this black cat is actually... _cute._

She joined her friends with the policemen. They watched at the golem was covered in a black cloud and shrunk... _into Ivan...?!_

Suddenly, the black butterfly multiplied. Whoever was touched by the butterflies were turned into frozen copies of Stoneheart.

Marinette literally growled at the ladybug superhero when she blamed Ivan for turning everyone into golems.

Ivan may be big, but he's also a _sweetheart._

Just as she was about to call out Ladybug for unfair treatment towards her friend, Ivan once more transformed into Stoneheart.

As it turns out, Ivan was being controlled by two super-villains after Kim mocked him for not telling Mylene how he felt towards her.

Marinette turned to scold Kim but she could see the blond boy feeling guilty for teasing his classmate like that.

So how did the team of superheroes deal with these two villains and their army of golems?

 _Nothing. They just fled the scene._

So the golems attacked the city again.

Marinette and her friends ran. Unfortunately, Max tripped and Marinette had to help him up.

Unfortunately for her, Stoneheart grabbed her once again.

"Shame." Hawk Moth shook his head in disappointment as Marinette struggles to get out of Stoneheart's fist, "They're not coming back."

"Well what do you expect from a group of amateur, inexperienced, unskilled heroes?" Mariposa examined her gloved hands, "And that Kitty Chat was cute too."

Marinette glared at the two villains, "They're coming back. They defeated you once before, they can do it again."

Hawk Moth chuckled in amusement, "I doubt that, my dear. You saw how fast they ran."

"A really... _cheerful_ friend of mine told me heroes never give up." Marinette stated firmly, "Sure they messed up. Everyone does. But it takes real courage to admit your mistakes, and come back to mend it. And Team Miraculous _will_ come back. And they _will_ save all of us from the likes of you."

Mariposa scoffed, "Please."

"Aw, thanks."

Both Hawk Moth's and Mariposa's eyes widened in surprise and turned to the sound of the voice.

Standing on top of a roof was Chat Noir, flashing a wide, confident smile.

Mariposa smirked. She brought out her own cane and unsheathes her sword-stick before flying straight at Chat Noir who blocked her attack with his staff.

" _You have wings?_ " Chat asked in surprise when he noticed the butterfly appendages that just sprouted from Mariposa's back.

"Jealous?" Mariposa teased as the two clashed weapons.

Chat had to admit; She was a pretty good swords-woman. She strikes, and defends, and leaps as if she was dancing. She even managed to twirl Chat around before catching him in one arm... _before she tried to pierce through him._

Luckily for Chat, his teammates came.

Even Ladybug.

Hawk Moth didn't have to tell Mariposa to come back to his side.

"Oh good." He spoke casually, "You're here to save the princess by surrendering your miraculouses."

"Yeah right." Ladybug shot back.

"What's so great about our miraculouses other than granting powers?" Rena Rouge asked.

Hawk Moth chuckled, "It's seems your Guardian hasn't been responsible in his duty. Separate, the miraculouses grant power. But _together... Oh... So much more..._ "

The team didn't like the sound of that.

" _Oooh..._ " Ladybug eyes widened in interest, much to the disapproval of her teammates.

The original Stoneheart climbed the Eiffel Tower, taking Marinette with him. Team Miraculous leap from Stoneheart to Stoneheart in order to save her.

Ladybug activated her Lucky Charm again, and got a parachute in the process, much to her disappointment.

This time, Chat knows what to do;

He grabbed the parachute and used his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the tower. And yes, everyone fell.

As Stoneheart fell, he released Marinette, whom Chat caught once again. He even released his akumatized object which Queen Bee grabbed and tore into two.

This time, Ladybug purified the black butterfly.

Chat grabbed the purified Ivan and released the chute. Meanwhile, Carapace used his superpower, Shellter, to cushion his and his teammates' fall.

Once everyone landed safely on the ground, Ladybug tossed her Lucky Charm in the air, and fixed the damage once more.

Marinette watched with amazement as a swarm of magical ladybugs fixed everything the Stoneheart copies destroyed. They even purified the Stoneheart copies back into civilians.

She stopped and gazed at Chat Noir. She doesn't care who was behind that mask. He was strong, brave, smart, and _quite charming..._ He was even willing to do everything he can to save others.

 _That's what she loves about him._

Kim approached Ivan with a guilty look on his face, "Dude... I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd turn into a rampaging monster all because I made fun of you. And... Mylene would really love the poem you wrote for her."

"What poem?" Mylene asked as she approached them.

Marinette smiled as Mylene hugged Ivan for the lovely poem he dedicated to her. The burly boy in return forgave Kim and accepted his apology.

"Wait." She stopped the heroes before they left and pulled out her phone, "I have got to show this to Alya. She'll be so psyched. So... Who are you guys?"

Ladybug went first, "I'm Ladybug."

"Queen Bee."

"Rena Rouge."

"Carapace."

"Azula Paonne."

"Chat Noir. And together,"

" _we're Team Miraculous!_ "

Team Miraculous posed as everyone began taking pictures.

"Hey. Thanks for your help." Chat Noir grabbed one of Marinette's hands, and placed a kiss on the back of it.

The bluenette blushed, "P-pleasure's all mine."

With a wink, Chat Noir and his team disappeared in the Parisian roofs.

" _Chat Noir..._ " Mariposa cooed as she and Hawk Moth watched the heroes leave. A butterfly lands on her finger and she stroke its wings, " _I'm going to enjoy every moment of annihilating you._ "

* * *

"The miraculouses chose right." Gabriel smiled as he watched his son and his friends detransform back into their civilian forms.

After being complimented by Plagg, Adrien turned to his father with a guilty look in his eyes, "Dad... about sneaking out and going to school..."

"You can go."

Adrien looked up in surprise, "What?"

" _You,_ _ **can,**_ _go._ " Gabriel repeated, "You have proven your independence and survived an akuma attack. You were also willing to sacrifice yourself for others. Just, try not to get into too much trouble."

Adrien responded by hugging his father. Gabriel returned the embrace.

Both Chloe and Lila smiled and unknowingly looked at each other. When they realized it, they glared at each other before looking away.

The group decided to check up on their classmates. When Marinette saw Alya, she rushed to hug her friend in relief. When she saw Adrien, she frowns, but then approaches him.

"Thank you." She spoke bluntly. She turns around...

"Now hold it right there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloe called out to Marinette who turned back to glare at the spoiled mayor's daughter, "Adrien didn't mean to spill that drink on you. I was the one who started the fight and bumped into him. So if you wanna blame someone, blame me. All he wanted was to venture the outside world, and I ruin what was probably his one chance of making a good impression. What does he need me for when he already has _real_ friends?"

Adrien was surprised, but smiled with pride at his childhood friend.

Marinette had to blink several times before she, and her classmates, finally processed what just happened.

Max was the first to break the silence, "Did Chloe Bourgeois just... _apologized?_ "

"Did those crazy butterfly dudes send us to a messed-up alternate dimension?" Alix added.

"Yeah. I want to throw up too." Chloe angrily admitted. _Standing up for her friend to keep their friendship was hard._

"I never did give you a chance to apologize." Marinette briefly looked down as if feeling guilty.

"We did get on the wrong foot." Adrien agreed, "Want to start over?"

"Anyone who can actually teach Chloe Bourgeois a thing or two about being nice," Marinette smiled, "is already a friend of mine."

Adrien could've sworn Marinette was _glowing_ when she smiled. But he was just glad she accepted his apology.

Gabriel didn't miss the look on his son's face when Marinette smiled at him. He secretly flashed an amused smile of his own. _He really is growing up._

He turns to Marinette, "That was really a brave act you did Miss Marinette. And quite creative too."

Marinette blushed at the comment. _Gabriel Agreste just complimented her._

Adrien looked at his ring. He still couldn't believe he was a superhero, fought bad guys, and saved the day. Best of all, he gets to go to school with his new friends.

After today, his life just got more exciting.

"Hey Alya, have you seen the news?" Marinette showed the recent picture she took to her friend, "Paris has its own team of superheroes."

* * *

 **And if anyone's asking, one is the** _ **real**_ **butterfly brooch. The other, is an akumatized object in the form of the original.**

 **For those who liked, commented, and favourited, I take requests. Just tell me what you want to read in future chapters, and I'll write it up. Also, be specific with some certain scenes you want to see.**

 _ **Miraculous, move out!**_


	4. Ice Cold

**Adrien: I'm Adrien. All my life, I was locked away from the outside world. And just when I got the chance to go out...(Villains attack.)** _ **Yeah... First day was rough.**_ **But then, something** _ **miraculous**_ **happened... I became a** _ **superhero!**_ **At school, I'm just regular teen Adrien Agreste. But when Hawk Moth and Mariposa turn an innocent civilian into a rampaging villain, I become** _ **Chat Noir... Defender of Paris... Fearless Leader of Team Miraculous...**_

 **Marinette: Hey Adrien.**

 **Adrien:** _ **Gah!**_ **(Acts cool.** _ **Poorly.**_ **) H-hey, Marinette.**

 **Plagg:** _ **Smooth, Dude.**_

* * *

"Manon, get back here!" Marinette chased the little girl, who she agreed to baby-sit, and who stole her unfinished hat, around the living room.

 _Babysitting can be so exhausting._

She finally manages to grab Manon, just as her phone begins to ring. She settles the little girl down before answering her phone.

" _Hey Marinette!_ " The cheerful tone of a girl's voice can be heard from her phone.

"Aurore." Marinette greeted the caller before turning to the TV.

KIDZ+ was hosting a weathergirl contest. Coincidentally, two of the finalists were schoolmates and friends of Marinette.

" _Just calling to thank my favourite designer for cheering on me._ " Aurore spoke from the other side.

"Oh I'm sure you're gonna do great." Marinette shot back. There's a knock on the door, "Call you back. And good luck. Again. Have I told you that you rock the weather look?"

Aurore giggled, " _Marinette, you're the best!_ "

Once the call ended, Marinette opened the door, revealing her two best friends, Alya, and Zen.

"Hey Marinette." Zen greeted, "We were wondering if you want to hang out at the park."

"Sorry guys." She sadly responded, "I'm stuck in baby-sitting duty."

Just then, Manon appeared behind her and eyed the red-headed girl and the blond boy with blue eyes and messy blond hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Alya smiled, "I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!"

Zen chuckled before bowing dramatically, "And I'm her trusty wizard in shining armor!"

Manon giggled, "No you're not."

"Sorry guys." Marinette apologized once again, "I wish I could..."

"We might even spot Team Miraculous on patrol." Alya offered, hiding her mischievous smile, " _Maybe even,_ _ **Chat Noir...?**_ "

Marinette stood in shock and blinked three times. Then, with the reflexes of a cheetah, rushed to grab her purse.

Both Zen and Alya chuckled in amusement. Marinette has had a huge crush on Chat Noir ever since the Stoneheart Incident. She swore many times that she wanted to interview _her_ hero for the Miraculous Blog, but her friends knew better.

Marinette reappeared seconds later with her purse. She grabs Manon's hand, "Come on, Manon. We're going to the park."

As the four left, Alya sent a text of confirmation to a friend of hers.

* * *

" _Yes!_ " Adrien exclaimed in delight, "This is going to be perfect. I'll strike a few poses, the sun shining behind me. Marinette will be so mesmerized, she'll immediately say _'yes'_ when I ask her to the movies. Before you know it, we'll get married, and live in a tropical island where we'll survive on nothing but fruits and veggies with our three kids and pet hamster, dog and cat!"

 _Yes... He could see it... Him... Her..._

"You'll have to talk to her first."

Adrien's fantasy bubble popped the moment his father approached him.

"I talk to her all the time." Adrien remarked.

"Right." Plagg flew in front of him, "'Hey Marinette. You... _A-boo, wha, pa ka, ta hooo!'_ "

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami. _He so does_ _ **NOT**_ _sound like that._

 _To girls who are not Marinette._

"If you can easily have a nice conversation with her as Chat Noir, _on a regular akuma attack basis,_ then you can give her the same kind of conversation when you're you." Gabriel advised.

Adrien playfully waves him off, "Dad, come on. I can easily talk t _oooo..._ "

When Gabriel noticed the love-struck look that suddenly appeared on his son's face, he knew _she_ was here. He confirms his presumption by turning around.

It may seem to others that a normal teenager girl just entered a local park. But to Adrien Agreste, it was if a goddess descended from the heavens, and made the sun glow brighter with just a small flip of her hair.

Gabriel watched as Adrien approached Marinette, _then went to pose for his photographer. He didn't even get to say one word to her as her back was turned, and she was too busy with the little girl._

Gabriel sighed in disappointment. Ever since the Stoneheart Incident, Adrien has been attracted to Miss Marinette, to the point of (in Adrien's words) " _keeping an eye on her in case of an akuma attack"._

Unfortunately for his poor boy, he could only say a few incoherent sentences to the object of his affections. Sometimes he would freeze up, and his friends had to snap him out of it.

Just like how _he_ used to... with _her..._

 _Maybe he could lock the two of them in his son's room during an Akuma Attack..._

Lila watched bitterly as Adrien kept glancing at Marinette now and then during his photo-shoot. The bluenette wasn't even a superhero, and yet, he pays more attention to _her_ than his more talented partner.

Chloe felt that life was playing a cruel prank on her.

She had known Adrien since they were little. She thought he felt the same way she felt about him.

But _no._ It's always about _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Not wanting their _friend_ to tell them that they're jealous... _They are forced to endure_ _ **every,**_ _ **one,**_ _of his little blushes, and small sighs whenever he sees..._ _ **HER...**_

Worst of all; They can't tell the media that their superhero counterparts are in a relationship with Adrien Agreste. _Else Gabriel fires their superhero counterparts._

"Dude, what was that?" Nino approached his friend during break-time.

"What?" Adrien asked back.

"Marinette was just there, and you didn't even say _'hi'._ " Nino emphasized.

"Her..." Adrien tried to find a decent explanation, "back was turned."

"Okay that has got to be the lamest excuse ever." Zen remarked. He puts a hand on his shoulder, "Adrien my good friend, it's a beautiful sunny day. A perfect day to ask a nice girl like Marinette... _specifically, Marinette..._ to a nice stroll around the park."

"Or anything that will get her to like you even more." Alya added.

" _No no no!_ "

Everyone turned to the photographer who was shuffling through the pictures he took of Adrien. He looked disappointed for some reason.

"It needs more fire, more spark, more chocolate!" The photographer exclaimed. Then an idea popped in his head, "We need... _a girl!_ "

Adrien didn't need to hear the rest after the g word.

 _This was perfect._ He'd pose with Marinette. His hand touching hers... Side-by-side... Back-to-back...

... _Face...to...face..._

But alas... misfortune had to come in the form of a weather-controlling villain.

Aurore didn't take the loss so well.

Hawk Moth (or was it Mariposa? They both can akumatize people.) akumatized the weather girl contestant into Stormy Weather, a villain who can control the weather to her will.

Using her parasol, she zapped anything and anyone who reminded her of losing the weather girl contest to her opponent.

And Manon mentioning the winner did not help.

Marinette ran as fast as she could in order to keep Manon away from Stormy Weather. However, she wasn't fast enough, and she had no choice but to throw Manon to Sabrina before she was trapped in an ice dome, along with the merry-go-round.

Adrien knew it was impossible to simply break the ice just by pounding on it. So he decided to use the alternative, most helpful, and obvious solution.

After assuring Marinette that they'll find help, Adrien and his friends transformed into Team Miraculous and started their search for Stormy Weather.

She found them first. With, _help._

"Hey Kitty Chat." Mariposa greeted mischievously, "Lovely weather we're having, huh?"

"Uh... The storm must have messed your brain." Chat shot back playfully, "Can't you see the little snowflakes?"

"Snow is actually good for your skin." Mariposa teased, stroking her face for emphasis.

"Really?" Chat playfully gasped, "You look better in the sun."

His teammates groaned.

Sometimes, they think their leader has a small crush on their enemy's protege.

He denies it _many_ of times, claiming Marinette is his one and only...

 _Tell that to the last 12 Akuma Attacks, Chat._

* * *

"I can't wait to see those super _zeroes_ ' faces when they fall for our trap." Stormy Weather laughed as she and Mariposa waited for Team Miraculous to arrive at TVi studio.

Stormy Weather had just trapped the heroes in a cage of ice. As the group figured out a way to escape, the two villains flew and arrived at TVi studio where they staged a _"live"_ forecast to lure the heroes in.

Mariposa petted one of her butterflies as she addressed the villain, "Once we have the miraculouses, you can do whatever you want to those heroes. Just leave the Kitty Chat to me."

Stormy Weather pouted, "Aw. But he's the _cutie_ of the group."

 _Yes he is._

Ever since their first battle, she has always found the black cat hero, _intriguing._

She just _loves_ messing with him, getting into his skin, and making him make those adorable expressions.

 _Now if she only knew who is really hiding behind that mask..._

The moment Team Miraculous arrived, Stormy cut-off the power, leaving the TV studio in complete, total darkness.

Even in the dark, Chat Noir could see, thanks to the fact that cats can see in the dark. As well as foxes.

He could see Rena Rouge trying to contain her laughter. And he could see _why;_

Chat had to contain his own laughter as he watched their teammates keep bumping into each other in the dark. The villains could probably see as well by the way they were laughing as if amused by the team's antics.

Even with his night-vision, Chat was caught by surprise when Mariposa suddenly appeared behind him and pulled his tail. She winked at him before flying to Stormy Weather's side. The two villains ran, daring the heroes to chase after them.

Chat and Rena guided their teammates as they chased the two villains up to the top of the roof. When they got there, Stormy trapped them inside a large hurricane, with no means of escaping.

"If we can get Queen Bee to Stormy Weather, then we can stop the storm!" Chat called to his teammates as they dodged the weather villain's lightning bolts.

"I can do better than that!" Ladybug called, " _Lucky Charm!_ "

A red bath towel with black spots materialized in the sky before landing in a surprised Ladybug's hand.

"Oh yeah." Queen Bee remarked, " _Way better_ than what I'm about to do."

Ladybug glared at her teammate.

"Girls, focus!" Chat prevented his teammates from fighting each other. He turned to a large billboard that was on the roof and had an idea, "Actually, that could be useful."

The black cat hero summoned his Cataclysm power and rushed to destroy the beams that was holding the large billboard in place. However, he was stopped by a certain butterfly villain.

"Hey Kitty." Mariposa grinned.

She strikes her sword-stick at Chat's energized hand, hoping to destroy her weapon with his destructive power, thus ruining his plan.

Chat grabs her weapon with his other hand, but she manages to pull back. She strikes again, and again, but the cat hero swiftly dodges every one of them.

The last strike got the tip of her weapon almost close to Chat's energized hand... if he hadn't flipped away and hid behind a metal roof exhauster.

Mariposa smirked as she approached his hiding place, "Now don't get all _cold feet_ on me, Kitty."

She sliced the exhauster into two, revealing her adversary. She thrusts her weapon, finally striking his hand. Then... _Chat Noir_ _ **disappeared?!**_

 _Into orange smoke..._

" _Got'cha!_ "

Mariposa turns around to find Rena Rouge pointing at her as if she just played a prank on her.

 _And she did._

The real Chat Noir had just destroyed the beams that held the billboard in place, causing it to fall backwards, right where the heroes and villains are.

In order to save themselves, Mariposa flew out of the way thanks to her butterfly wings while Stormy Weather blasted a hole on the billboard and flew upwards. Meanwhile, Carapace protected him and his teammates using his Shellter superpower.

Queen Bee ran towards an HVAC on the roof. She held both ends of the towel and let the HVAC's strong wind blow her to the skies.

The moment the bee heroine met Stormy in mid-air, she struck her with her Venom superpower, paralyzing her, causing the villain to fall, and the hurricane to disperse.

Queen Bee grabbed Stormy Weather's parasol and broke it into two, releasing the black butterfly. Once Ladybug purified the dark insect, she threw the Lucky Charm in the air, purifying all the damage Stormy Weather caused.

" _Pound it!_ " The 6 heroes fist-bumped in victory.

Mariposa approached the team as she gazed into the now-sunny sky, "I guess I should thank you. I can't get a suntan with those storm clouds around."

"Snow or sun, you really should work on that attitude of yours." Chat grinned, "Who knows; You'd look better."

His teammates groaned. _Really Chat_ _?_ _No._ _ **13..**_ _._ _ **13!**_

Once Mariposa disappeared in a swarm of butterflies, Ladybug approached Chat with her arms crossed, "Make up your mind already. It's her, or..."

" _Marinette!_ " Chat realized with shock.

He almost forgot. He left her there, trapped in all that ice.

 _He has to make sure she's alright._

* * *

The ice was so cold, it made her pass out.

When Marinette opened her eyes, she was greeted with the warm rays of the sun.

But what really snapped her awake, was...

"And so, the dragon princess married the unicorn prince."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Manon asked.

"Yes they did Little One." Gabriel smiled at the little girl.

Marinette pinched herself and blinked. _Yep. She was_ _ **definitely**_ _awake._

 _And she had just_ _ **definitely**_ _witnessed Gabriel Agreste holding the girl she was suppose to babysit in his arms._

 _Plus, he just told her a story._

Gabriel's smile disappeared when he saw the way Marinette was looking at him. He turns around, his bodyguard, the photographer, and Zen looking at him as well.

He gives Manon to Zen, "Please don't tell my son about this."

Marinette slightly giggled. If he could be that sweet to Manon, then he really still is a caring father to his own son.

" _Marinette!_ " A relieved Alya quickly embraced her friend.

Marinette hugged her back before turning to the others, "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Girl, that's our line." Nino shot back.

"You really scared us back then." Sabrina added.

Marinette smiled at her friends. She noticed they came back with Aurore, and Mireille, the winner of the weathergirl contest. The former looked down in guilt as she approached her friend.

"Marinette I'm so sorry." Aurore shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I shouldn't have overreacted over losing."

Marinette smiled and held her friend's hands, "I understand Aurore. I'm just glad you're okay. Both of you."

Mireille placed her hands on top of her friends', "I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you, Aurore. You always taught me to believe in myself. And for that, I'm thankful to have you as my friend."

Aurore gaped before flashing a smile as she pulled her two friends in a big hug.

Adrien smiled at the three friends. He was glad Marinette was alright. She always knew how to cheer people up and bring them closer to each other.

Then the photographer had to ruin the moment by exclaiming, " _She is perfecto!"_

He kneels before Marinette, " _You! You are the sunshine after the storm! You must pose with my model!_ "

 _Okay... They hugged long enough._

Adrien grinned in excitement. _He was going to have his picture taken with_ _ **Marinette!**_

"I, don't know..." Marinette replied, unsure.

"I can take her place." Lila stepped in.

"I look better in print." Chloe pushed Lila out of the way.

The two butted heads as they glared at each other.

" _No! Her!_ " The photographer pointed once more to Marinette, before giving her a pleading look, " _Please...?_ "

Marinette still wasn't sure...So he pulled Manon at his side.

" _Please Marinette?_ " Manon flashed her sitter with the best pleading face she can muster.

Marinette wanted to ignore their pleas...only to finally give in.

Happy that she accepted, Adrien grabbed her hand and dragged her to stand with him by the fountain.

Lila and Chloe growled as they are forced to watch Adrien hold Marinette in different ways as they posed for the camera.

"You can't win them all." Aurore remarked, only adding to their frustration.

When Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek, both Lila and Chloe went stiff.

Adrien swore he would never wash his face again...

His father... _gives it five days._


	5. Art of Evil

"Sorry I can't do the group project with you Sabrina," Chloe spoke as she looked at the reflection on her locker mirror and retouched her lipstick, "but I got a ton of other important things to do."

"I understand." Sabrina replies.

Truth is, she does _not._

For as long as she could remember, Sabrina has always stood by Chloe's side, answering to her every demand without question.

Just like today, when Ms. Mendeleiev assigned her, Chloe, and Marinette to do a group project. _And Chloe had_ _ **better**_ _things to do._

She thought being a superhero would do her best friend some good, make her more responsible and take hard work more seriously.

Sadly, the only things she takes really seriously are Akuma Attacks, and fighting Lila over Adrien.

Marinette approached her and Chloe. Clearly she has been listening, given the disapproving look in her eyes.

"You know sometimes I wish you were more like one of the brave members of Team Miraculous..." Marinette pointed out, "Azula Paonne."

At first, Chloe couldn't care less of what Marinette was going to say. But when she mentioned about the brave member of Team Miraculous, she stops, and asks in disbelief,

 _"Azula Paonne?!"_

"Yeah." Marinette brought out her phone and swiped through pictures of the peacock heroine, "She may look and act shy, but that doesn't stop her from being brave and defending the innocent. Such bravery makes her even more _beautiful. Oh and her feathers..._ _If only I could get my hands on one of her_ _ **gorgeous**_ _feathers, my collection would be complete!_ "

She snapped out of it when she realized she accidentally showed Chloe and Sabrina a picture her collection, which consists of a small torn piece of a Ladybug-themed fabric, a wood with Chat Noir's claw marks, a metal dent made from Carapace's shell, and separate strands of hairs from Rena Rouge and Queen Bee.

Marinette quickly turned off her phone and hid it, " _Pretend you never saw that._ "

 _Ignoring the awkward moment... and the image she just witnessed that might have unsettled her..._ Sabrina felt elated.

It was obvious that Marinette was a _HUGE_ fan of Team Miraculous. As the head administrator of the Miraculous Blog, she would find every opportunity to take photos and videos of her heroes whenever they fought an akumatized victim. At rare times, the blue-haired civilian would _aid_ her heroes, even without their consent.

It was no secret that despite her undying loyalty to the entire Team Miraculous, the budding designer has a _thing_ for their leader.

 _But hearing Marinette telling her that she (or at least her alter ego) was_ _ **brave**_ _,_ _ **beautiful**_ _, and_ _ **gorgeous**_ _...!_

 _"How could you compare me to the peacock?! She's a sidekick!"_

At that moment, Sabrina felt her entire world turn into glass, and shattered into tiny little pieces.

 _How could Chloe say that? They're a_ _ **team**_ _!_

" _'Sidekick'?_ " Marinette repeated in disbelief, "That sort of thing only exist in comic books. She's a valuable member of the team. They're basically family. Look how she fights along side of Queen Bee."

"Oh please." Chloe scoffs, "If it weren't for Queen Bee, she wouldn't be a hero in the first place."

 _That does it. She heard enough._

Sabrina grabs Marinette's arm, "We should really get started on that project, Marinette. And don't you have _'better'_ things to do, Chloe?"

Chloe never saw Sabrina scowl at her before. She was about to complain about her attitude, but her redheaded friend already left with Marinette.

 _She was only joking. She didn't have to take it seriously._

With a huff, the holder of the Bee Miraculous went to the opposite direction, while she nervously touches her hair, " _How did she get my hair?_ "

" _Remember Prime Donna?_ " Pollen whispered from within her purse.

"Oh, right." Chloe remembered, "She was such a prima donna."

* * *

"Marinette... I just want to say..."

Marinette was caught by surprise when Sabrina enveloped her in a tight hug.

"That was the most thoughtful thing you said about m... _Azula Paonne!_ " Sabrina quickly corrected herself before she could carelessly reveal her alter ego.

"Wow. You must really be a huge fan of Azula Paonne, huh?" Marinette gently pushed her off of her.

"Absolutely." Sabrina suddenly had an idea, "Who knows? Maybe after the next Akuma Attack, you'd finally get one of her feathers."

Marinette sighs blissfully, " _If only..._ "

Sabrina silently giggled to herself. _Marinette doesn't know it, but she's about to get her wish come true._

* * *

Just as Chloe was about to approach her limousine, several berets appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of her. Before she could even complain, a giant hairdryer appeared before her and attacked her with a powerful blast of air.

She ran as fast as she could, away from the hairdryer. Unfortunately for her, it was flying as if it has a will of its own.

At the same time, Gabriel had just arrived to pick Adrien from school. Both Agrestes, along with Alya and Nino, spotted the hairdryer chasing Chloe. The older Agreste nodded to the younger, wordlessly telling him what he and his friends must do.

The three teenagers scanned the area, making sure there weren't any witnesses, transformed into Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace, and went after the giant hairdryer.

Meanwhile, Chloe managed to find a hiding spot... _behind the trash bins._

The hairdryer passed by her, giving her the opportunity to transform into Queen Bee.

The striped heroine wrapped her top around the handle of the hairdryer, tripping it, and smashing it on the ground, causing it to vanish.

Chat Noir and his two friends have just arrived at the scene, when they spotted someone on the roof.

The akumatized villain.

The four heroes leap on the roof and faced the villain.

Rena Rouge immediately recognized the one akumatized, "Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel, or rather now known as Evillustrator, sketched something on the tablet embedded on his arm. The heroes charged at him, only to bump in some kind of invisible glass, which, to their dismay, allowed the Evillustrator to escape and jump off the roof.

* * *

All eyes were on Chloe, impatiently waiting for her to explain.

The blonde swore she didn't do anything wrong, but after a receiving a raised eyebrow from Gabriel, she finally gave in.

As it turned out, Nathaniel was sent to the principal's office for drawing in class. On his way, he accidentally dropped his sketchbook, which Chloe picked up and made fun off.

And thus, Evillustrator was born.

"It was just a joke." Chloe explained.

"It wasn't just a _joke, Chloe._ " Adrien scolded, "It was _rude, disrespectful, insulting, and someone's going to get hurt all because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!_ "

Everyone was taken back by Adrien's outburst.

"Chloe made fun of the kid's drawings of Marinette." Plagg emphasized.

 _Well that clearly explains everything. His son has a rival in love._

Gabriel clears his throat, "The Butterfly Miraculous amplifies a person's skill, and emotions. Nathaniel would be completely urged into getting his revenge on Chloe, _no matter what stands in his way_."

Chloe didn't like the sound of that.

"However," Gabriel continues, "he would also be more open to his feelings for Marinette."

Adrien froze in place, " _More... open...?_ "

 _Nathaniel proposing to Marinette..._

 _Team Miraculous defeated by love..._

 _Wedding..._

 _Evil akuma babies..._

Nino managed to shake his friend out of it, "Come on, Dude. Marinette is way too smart to fall for a supervillain."

"But he might still go after her." Wayzz pointed out, "You have to warn her."

"Lady Sabrina is with her." Pollen recalled.

"Right." Chloe pulled out her cellphone and called her best friend.

* * *

The bakery is always filled with so many choices.

Marinette insisted Sabrina take a break from their project and sent her down to the bakery to grab some treats.

 _She was wrong about Chloe needing to be more like Azula Paonne._

 _Chloe should be more like_ _ **her.**_

 _And_ _ **"treats"**_ _Marinette?_

If there was a reason why a lot of costumers come to the bakery, it was because of the many variety of breads, pastries, and cakes the bakers have to offer. Each one hand-crafted for hours, decorated with love.

Even if Sabrina had to get a large bowl and fill it with cookies, she couldn't bring herself to eat them. They have such beautiful intricate designs that makes them more like works of art rather than food.

She gazes in wonder at the Team Miraculous-themed pastries. There were cookies in the shape of ladybugs, cupcakes with icing in the shape of green paw prints, pretzel sticks in the colors of Rena Rouge's flute, turtle shell-themed macaroons, Queen Bee honey tarts, and mille-feuilles in the shape and colors of Azula Paonne's feathers.

Just the sight of them made Duusu drool on his holder's shirt.

They went to check out the other delicacies, until Sabrina's eyes caught a one of the pictures decorating the wall.

It was a picture of the owners of the bakery, Marinette's parents.

They were such a sweet couple, always treating people with warm smiles, always comforting those with dark clouds over their heads.

 _Then they disappeared..._

Noone knew what happened to them. Sabrina's father and the police searched everywhere for days, only to emerge unsuccessful each time, even up to this day.

Marinette was devastated, but she reminded herself that she still had people she cared about who are always there for her. She prayed that one day she would be reunited with her parents again.

For now, she was under the care of her uncle. Together, the two helped each other in taking care of the family business.

She would be lying if she said Chloe wasn't right to label her as a _sidekick._

Ever since she got Duusu and the Peacock Miraculous, she suddenly felt the need to have a feeling of accomplishment. _True_ accomplishment.

She got that feeling every time she and her fellow heroes save the day from two evil butterfly villains. But she wanted the feeling of accomplishment that comes from something she did on her own.

It's not like she wanted to be a police officer like her dad, but she wanted to help the people who gave her and her dad free cookies reunite with their daughter.

"They're thankful she has sweet friends like you."

Sabrina jumped in surprise and turned around to face Marinette's uncle, Amshel. Many times she heard the costumers, mostly the teenagers, mention he was quite handsome for someone who was the same age as Marinette's father.

 _And they were right._

Amshel smiled at the red-head as he held a plate full of Team Miraculous treats for her. Sabrina took the plate and thanked him.

"And thank your father for me." Amshel spoke back, "He and his men are doing a good job protecting the city from those _awful Butterflies_ _ **.**_ "

Sabrina responded with a smile at the older man. The Dupain-Chengs are really such kind and grateful people.

"Also, you might want to try the mille-feathers on your way back." Amshel advised, "She's been going crazy for them all week for some reason."

Sabrina silently giggled to herself. _Wonder what Azula Paonne did all week to impress her classmate._

As she climbed the stairs to Marinette's room, and enjoyed a bite of the pastry dedicated to her alter-ego, Duusu levitated in front of her while carrying her phone, which was ringing.

Sabrina balanced the plate with one hand as she answered her phone. She narrowed her eyes at the caller, "Calling in to check the project you never even bother to help us with?"

" _Well excuse me._ " Chloe's annoyed voice spoke from the other side, " _I was attacked while you were hanging out with sweet, little Marinette._ "

Sabrina rolls her eyes as she continues to make her way to Marinette's room, while listening to Chloe complaining.

Just as Chloe _finally_ tells her about the akumatized villain, Sabrina has lifted the hatch to Marinette's room. She had just lifted an inch, only to stop when she heard a _male_ voice, coming from inside Marinette's room.

Peering through the small opening, she could see Marinette's feet. And the black and white striped covered feet of an unknown newcomer.

"Oh please Marinette." The akumatized villain, who sounds a lot like her classmate Nathaniel, pleaded, "It'll be just you and me."

Sabrina could hear what sounds like growling coming from her phone, followed by Adrien angrily cursing.

She covered the speaker of her phone with her hand to avoid being caught. To her complete surprise, Marinette agreed to going on a date with the Evillustrator.

On the condition that he won't hurt Chloe.

 _Aw. That's sweet of her._

 _She does realize she's going on a date with a supervillain, right?_

She could hear what sounded like rockets and the Evillustrator's feet disappeared from view.

Sabrina quickly yet quietly closed the hatch and climbed down as fast as she could in order to find a hiding place to transform.

Unfortunately for her, Marinette found her.

"Sabrina..." She looked nervous, "Listen, something came up and..."

"Yeah. Me too." Sabrina smiled sheepishly, "A... _friend_ got into an accident and I really, _really_ need to go. So, we'll catch-up tomorrow?"

Marinette nodded. Sabrina shoved the plate of pastries in her hands so that she can grab her things. Marinette grabbed the last Azula-themed mille-feuille, but Sabrina grabbed it on her way down, much to the blue-haired girl's dismay.

Marinette returned to her room, only to find _Azula Paonne in_ _ **HER room...?!**_

" _Azula Paonne?_ " Marinette squeaked, dropping the plate in the process, which the peacock swiftly caught in one hand, "What are you doing here? In _my_ room?"

Azula faced her seriously as she could, "I was searching for a recent akumatized victim and spotted him flying out of your room. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. He just, um..." Marinette shifted nervously.

Azula hold her shoulder and gave her a calm smile, "Marinette, I can't do my job if I can't protect you."

This did the trick.

Marinette took a deep breath, "Nathaniel's been akumatized and I want to help you de-evilize him."

 _Like always._

"Aren't you afraid that you'll get hurt helping us?" Azula asks in concern.

"I do." Marinette nodded, "But, you guys are so brave, always saving the day, and our home. I just, feel like I want to be a part of that."

Azula smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get her to help.

* * *

 _"This was a_ _ **terrible**_ _idea!"_

The heroes held Chat back in order to stop him from blowing their cover. When the Azula told her teammates about Marinette going out with the Evillustrator, Chat was _**not**_ happy.

Especially when the Evillustrator took Marinette on a romantic boat ride, then a romantic flying carpet ride.

The girls had to admit though; Nathaniel really knows how to treat a lady.

 _Hopefully, when he's not akumatized as well._

Finally, _Chat had_ _ **enough...**_

Chat's teammates couldn't stop him from extending his baton at the flying carpet. When the Evillustrator saw the baton, he stops the carpet before they could get hit.

Realizing Chat just blew their cover, Ladybug manages to hit the carpet with her yo-yo. The collision of both objects caused the carpet to side-ways, which also made Marinette _fall off the carpet!_

Chat rushes to save her. So did Evillustrator. But neither boys was the one who caught her in time.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette stutters at her reply. How could she talk normally, when she's in the arms of _**Azula Paonne?!**_

After settling her friend down, the feathered heroine thanks for her help and then asks her to run to safety.

Evillustrator was not happy that the heroes ruined his date and trapped them in a large cube made out of glass. He even placed a stack of heavy giant books on the top, just in case, and then left.

"You had to go all Jelly Kitty." Ladybug remarked in annoyance.

"You knocked her off the carpet." Chat snapped back.

"Azula caught her." Ladybug pointed out.

"Chat, just get us out of here." Rena Rouge interrupted.

Chat did as he was told, and uses his Cataclysm to destroy the glass cage, freeing the heroes in the process.

They decided to follow Evillustrator, who Rena Rouge placed a tracking chip on.

Their first guess was that he was planning on following Marinette. But when they found him, he was planning to destroy Le Grand Paris with _giant_ _missiles?!_

 _Okay_ _ **NOW**_ _Queen Bee feels guilty._

The police tried to stop him, but he keeps the away with giant electric fans. Not even their shields could withstand such powerful winds.

Azula manages to destroy the fans with her feathers, giving her teammates an opening to Evillustrator.

Only to be stopped by a swarm of butterflies.

"Hey Kitty Chat!" Mariposa waved as she held Evillustrator's arm, "How do you like my new man?!"

 _ **New ma-**_ _Wait. Why would that bother him?_

Hawk Moth appeared before his protege. He clears his throat in disapproval, "Please use appropriate words, Dear."

Mariposa pouts. She watches as Evillustrator draws a fly swatter on his tablet and a giant fly swatter materialized in front of the heroes.

The heroes dodged, only to be chased by giant buzzsaws that the Evillustrator conjured up.

Azula hid behind a police car, completely losing the buzzsaw that was chasing her. She tried to find a way to get pass the Evillustrator's defenses.

She didn't sense a buzzsaw slicing the car in half until her father pushed her out of the way.

The peacock heroine briefly stared at what could have been her demise before turning to her father, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Roger turned to the Evillustrator, "You kids have any ideas how to beat _that_ kid?"

If only she knew. The hotel was completely surrounded by missiles, waiting to be launched by the creator. They need a giant robot to...

An idea suddenly flashed before Azula. She turns to her dad, "I'm going to need your help, Lieutenant Raincomprix. A _really_ _ **big**_ help."

She plucks a feather from her fan and shows it to the police officer. Lieutenant Raincomprix was aware of Azula's power and nodded in agreement.

The peacock heroine filled her feather with enough energy before fusing it within her dad's whistle.

"Hope you enjoyed your _last_ stay at Le Grand Paris, _Chloe!_ " Evillustrator taunted as he drew the final missile and sent all of them to _destroy the hotel!_

Queen Bee could only watch in horror as her hotel was about to be destroyed...

 _Only to be saved by a giant police robot?_

Evillustrator watched in complete shock as a giant blue police robot, taller than the hotel, slammed its fists on the missiles, causing them to explode and preventing the hotel from being destroyed.

The robot slams his fist down at Evillustrator, but stops it with a giant bomb he drew which exploded upon impact.

However, he was unprepared when Azula Paonne emerged from the smoke, grabbed his akumatized stylus, and broke it into two, releasing the corrupted butterfly.

"Everyone's a critic." Mariposa mused as she and Hawk Moth watch the policemen cheer on Team Miraculous after Ladybug fixed the damages.

Hawk Moth turned his gaze at Queen Bee hugging Azula Paonne, "Yet, the true work of art comes from the actions of your heart."

* * *

After Gabriel congratulated her for saving the day and Chloe telling her she was more of a _hero_ than a sidekick, Sabrina just couldn't stop smiling even when she arrived to school the next day.

She really did her best last night. Plus her father told her she was the bravest hero he has ever worked with.

Last night, was her best act of heroism _ever._

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Marinette apologized when they met at the locker room.

"I know." Sabrina smiled in understanding, "You were busy helping Team Miraculous save your friend."

Marinette was surprised, even when Sabrina mentioned some teens seeing Team Miraculous trapped by a guy riding on a magic carpet.

Sabrina went ahead to class, only to hide behind a row of lockers to watch Marinette open her locker.

The bluenette's eyes widened bigger than before to the point that her pupils dilated, as a blue and green feather gently fell from her locker and landed next to her feet.

Sabrina beamed as Marinette picked the feather up, and smiled widely as she held it close to her chest.

 _Oh yeah. It feels good to be a hero._

 _And a friend._


	6. Day of Hate

**Hawk Moth: The Miraculouses... jewels of infinite power... Once we obtain all seven magical jewels, our greatest desire will be achieved. The only thing standing in our way, are those childish heroes, Team Miraculous. So young... yet... should not be underestimated...**

 **Adrien: (Approaches Marinette.) Hey Mari... (Marinette turns her head around to face him. She smiles, he freezes in place.)**

 **Nino: (Sighs and pushes his still-frozen friend away.)**

* * *

This is it. This is the day.

He spent all night for the past 5 weeks to perfect it, ignoring curfew and drinking two cups of coffee for each day, despite his father's strict scolding. Nothing will stop him from achieving his greatest mission.

"If you keep standing there you'll be late for school, for an entire week." Gabriel told his son in an attempt to wake him up.

It didn't work.

Adrien kept staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

It wasn't just a piece of paper in his hands.

It was pink paper cut into a heart which, when opened, becomes two hearts which reveals a poem Adrien wrote for Marinette.

 _For Valentine's Day._

 _Yes. Valentine's Day. The day of_ _ **lovers**_ _..._

 _"Oh Adrien..."_

 _"_ _ **Adrien!**_ _"_

Adrien cried in dismay when his precious dream bubble of Marinette exploded right in front of his face, and was replaced by Nathalie's confused face.

She manages to regain her composure, "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can give your gift to Marinette. _Before the other boys do._ "

And just like that, even without transforming, Adrien Agreste quickly dashed out of his home like lightning and was seated inside the limousine one second later. His bodyguard scratched his head in confusion wondering how he didn't see his charge enter his ride.

If Gabriel had the power to predict the future, he would predict that his son would, _"take time"_ to give Marinette his gift. Then Hawk Moth and/or Mariposa would akumatize a poor heartbroken civilian into an anti-Cupid villain before he could give it to her.

Who knows? Maybe his son will be brainwashed. He will be forced to attack his teammates and the only way to break that curse is to get Marinette to _kiss_ him.

Gabriel chuckled at his exaggerated imagination. But he was serious about the akumatization on Valentine's Day. The day of love can also be a day of heartbreaks, and heartbreaks attracts evil butterfly-themed villains.

Hopefully, this won't ruin Adrien's chances with the girl of his dreams.

Gabriel suddenly feels nostalgic. Today was his first Valentine's Day... _without_ _ **her.**_

He shakes it off, knowing she was still there with them, in their hearts.

And besides, he's not completely alone. He still has someone dear to him to celebrate with on Valentine's Day.

* * *

She'll probably doze off in class and get in trouble with the teacher.

But it'll be worth it.

She quickly rushes to the fridge and brought out the stacks of chocolate she personally made for her friends, and for her heroes. She stayed up late just to make these perfect and hope they would love them.

She wish _he_ would _love_ them.

Amshel silently chuckled to himself as he watches his niece happily fantasizing about giving her chocolates to Chat Noir.

Marinette has been a _huge_ fan of Team Miraculous ever since they rescued her the first time. She'd never miss a chance to take pictures and/or videos of them for her blog.

And although her blog was filled with posts of the _entire_ team, and so was her phone, pictures of Chat Noir dominated her phone the most.

Only she (and maybe a certain few others) knows where those special photos are kept secretly.

It seems selfish and wrong for her to think, but she wishes there was an Akuma Attack today. It was the only way she could give her chocolates to Team Miraculous.

Maybe there would be.

Then Chat would be brainwashed in hurting his teammates and friends. He'd cause destruction everywhere and the only way to snap him out of it was if someone gave him a big... _!_

Marinette shook her head furiously, the bright red color on her face slowly disappearing. Even if there wasn't an Akuma Attack, she was still determined to give her heroes the hand-made gifts they deserve.

* * *

Operation: Sealed With Love... wasn't easy.

Adrien's first attempt to give his princess the gift from his heart was, interrupted when he suddenly froze at the sight of her smile.

Then the bell rang.

Attempt two was interrupted by the teacher starting classes.

During lunch time, he almost signed a fake valentine gift from him to Chloe if Alya and Trixx hadn't interfered.

Once again, he failed to give Marinette her gift, but only because she gave him a gift first.

That's right. He got chocolates from _Marinette._

He quickly unwrapped the ribbon, opened the box, and chose one small ball of chocolate which he quickly popped into his mouth.

He chewed slowly in order to saviour the sweet delicious little treat crafted by the sweet, tender hands of his sweet princess.

He was even more delighted to find out she made chocolates for Team Miraculous as well.

More _importantly, Chat Noir._

Whom she made Camembert-filled chocolates for.

Fun fact: Marinette can smell what the Kwamis eat.

And she thinks those are what her heroes _love_ to eat.

He plans on finally giving her his gift by the end of school.

Unfortunately for him, she was in a hurry to help her uncle with the bakery.

No matter what happens, Adrien was determined to bestow his princess the gift from his heart.

Absolutely nothing will stop him. _Nothing!_

* * *

 _What was he_ _ **THINKING?!**_

He bought the most popular, most expensive Valentine's gift for the object of his affections, _and she humiliated him online!_

Now here he is. A heartbroken boy, crying his broken heart out.

"What stupid chick would dump a guy for this?"

Kim looks up, only to find the butterfly villain Mariposa admiring the heart-shaped diamond brooch he dropped on the ground during his moment of despair.

If Mariposa was here... _then that means...!_

"Don't worry, Tough Guy." She tosses the brooch to Kim. A white butterfly lands on her finger, "You won't be the only one with a broken heart on Valentine's Day."

She kisses the white butterfly, turning it black, then sends it to Kim. The Akuma fuses with the brooch. Kim looks up with rage in his eyes.

Mariposa smirks, "Dark Cupid... Let's go spread the hate."

" _None shall escape my arrows of hate!_ " Kim declared before a cloud of dark energy surrounded him.

By the time Hawk Moth arrived, Kim had been fully corrupted into their new evil lackey. The older butterfly seem unimpressed.

"Of course."

* * *

 _You got this Adrien. Just go to the bakery, make sure Marinette is there, go in there, disguised, don't get noticed, secretly place the note on the counter where she can find it, and get out as fast as you can._

 _Also, walk faster._

Adrien agreed with the voice in his head. Except for the last part.

Nino rolled his eyes as he watches his friend walk like a turtle towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

 _And_ _ **he**_ _was the turtle hero of the group._

"Dude," He calls in order to snap his friend out of it, "either you get that to Marinette, or the wind will do it for you."

Adrien scoffs, raising the heart-shaped letter, "I can give this to her _personally,_ thank you."

Just as he said that, a sudden strong blast of wind blew the letter away.

And the one who caught it was the bad girl with _butterfly wings on her back!_

Mariposa slightly chuckled as she read Adrien's poem, "Well aren't you a total sweetheart."

Adrien felt his entire head close to exploding. He can't believe one of his enemies is reading the letter meant for his future girlfriend. _And it has to be the one who keeps flirting with him, then tries to_ _ **kill**_ _him!_

Mariposa flew close to Adrien then lifted his chin, "Hope you weren't expecting an immediate response, Cutie."

 _"Cutie"?_

An arrow struck the poem in the middle, which led Adrien to scream like a girl in horror. More arrows attacked the poem, reducing it into tiny bits which scattered in the winds.

 _His dreams... destroyed... just like that..._

Nino dragged his dismayed and dazed friend into a secluded area so that they could transform. He managed to snap Adrien back to his senses by mentioning that he could get the poem back after they save the day.

Dark Cupid flew around Paris, shooting the civilians with his arrows of hate. Those who were struck, not only had their lips turned black, but they also turned hateful, resentful and hostile to everyone and everything. They even destroyed anything that symbolizes love and friendship.

Chat knew why Kim was akumatized and decided to confront the cause of his akumatization.

" _Chloe Bourgeois!_ "

Queen Bee covered her teammate's mouth and looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses.

Chat growled and pushed her hand away, "I thought I told you to lay him down gently. _Gently!"_

"I _did!_ " Queen Bee protested.

Earlier, Adrien noticed Kim has a crush on Chloe.

Chloe, did _not_ like it one bit.

For the sake of Valentine's Day, (and for the sake of his future with Marinette,) Adrien _begged_ Chloe to go easy on Kim and just go out with him.

And then, she did something, which eventually led to _this._

As Queen Bee kept complaining how her teammates were blaming her for causing someone to get akumatized, Chat noticed an arrow heading for her and took the hit himself.

Of course... you all know where this would lead to.

The heroes had no choice but to fight their leader. But even if it was 5-to-1, Chat had the upper hand, beating his teammates up, knocking them to the ground one-by-one.

Rena Rouge had no choice but to create an illusion in order for the team to escape and formulate a plan to snap their leader back to his senses.

Realizing he was tricked, Chat Noir hissed and leaps onto the roofs as he hunts down his teammates.

He couldn't wait to Cataclysm them one-by-one. He was always annoyed by Rena Rouge's fan-girlish screams. He was irritated by Carapace forcing him to listen to his dumb music. He couldn't stand Azula Paonne being all shy and meek. He wishes he didn't have to listen to Queen Bee's aggravating boasting.

But the one he hated the most, was _Ladybug._

 _Ladybug thinks she should be the leader... Ladybug always puts the paparazzi before saving the day... Ladybug is so full of herself..._

 _ **Ladybug doesn't deserve to be a hero...**_

"It matches your costume."

Chat angrily looks up, only to find Mariposa's up-side-down smiling face in front of him.

Mariposa landed on the roof, followed by Hawk Moth.

"We help you, we get the Miraculouses." Hawk Moth proposed.

Chat thought for a moment, then grinned. He then shakes hands with both villains.

Hawk Moth noticed the smile on his protege's face and the way she was looking at Chat.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

Queen Bee and Ladybug were arguing on whose fault was it that Chat turned against them. The others tried to break them apart, but failed.

While their two teammates kept on arguing, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Azula Paonne discussed on how they could snap Chat out of Dark Cupid's spell.

Before she became a superhero, Rena Rouge was an avid fan of superheroes.

From comic books and movies.

Yet, she learned a lot from reading comics and watching movies.

One of them was that every spell has a counter.

They could hit Chat on the head, douse him with water, make Dark Cupid shoot him with another arrow to reverse the spell, kiss him...

...?!

When Ladybug and Queen Bee heard that kissing Chat would snap him back to normal, they stopped arguing and raced each other to get to Chat first. Their teammates sighed and/or rolled their eyes and chased after them.

When they found Chat, they fought him once more. Ladybug managed to tie him up to a pole. She moved in to kiss him, only to be stopped by Mariposa's swordstick.

"Sorry Bug." The younger butterfly villain grinned, "But he's taken."

She kicked the spotted heroine away, untying Chat in the process.

"That's _my_ line!" Queen Bee tossed her trompo at Mariposa, only for the villain to grab the top and pull it towards her, tying the striped heroine in her own weapon in the process.

Kissing Chat was easier said than done. And it didn't help when Dark Cupid was shooting his arrows everywhere.

The civilians who were hit, helped.

By attacking the heroes.

"There can only be _one, true_ hero in Paris." Chat Noir raises his hand and activated his superpower.

If Hawk Moth had to guess earlier, Chat Noir was going to completely annihilate his teammates.

But he was hoping that he wasn't going to destroy them _completely._ They need _all 7_ Miraculouses.

Chat managed to pin Ladybug to a tree. The spotted heroine wanted to fight back, but Chat's last move made her joints sore and her vision blurry.

Just as Chat was about to touch Ladybug with his energized hand, he was hit by a pink backpack, knocking him down. His Cataclysm destroyed a part of the ground instead.

"Are you okay Ladybug?" Marinette asked, both her hand were holding her pink backpack.

Chat growled and tackled Marinette to the ground.

"Marinette!" Rena Rouge rushes to save her friend.

Then an idea occurred to her. They'd probably thank her for it, or hate her for it, but it might be the only way she could save her friend, and snap her teammate out of it.

She whacks her flute against Chat head. The impact caused his head to bend down.

 _Allowing his lips... to touch_ _ **Marinette's...**_

The last thing Chat remembered was him shielding Queen Bee from one of Dark Cupid's arrow. What happened next was a total blur.

When he woke up, he found himself on the ground, on top of Marinette... _?!_

Chat quickly got off in embarrassment. He _begged_ that he didn't do anything _inappropriate_ to her during his blackout.

But it seems he did, with the way her eyes were wide with shock, along with everyone else's.

Marinette got up and sheepishly pushed a bag, which contained her gifts for Team Miraculous, into Chat's hands.

 _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_

And just like that, with the speed of a cheetah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng zoomed away from view, until Chat could no longer see a single hair of her.

* * *

 _"I did_ _ **WHAT?!**_ _"_

After purifying Dark Cupid back into Kim, Ladybug restored everything back to normal.

Including Adrien's poem to Marinette.

Alas, the spirit of Valentine's Day blew his poem directly into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, just as Amshel opened the door just to check if everything was alright.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Adrien just found out, much to his horror, that Chat Noir _**kissed, Marinette, DUPAIN-CHENG!**_

 _ **And HE was CHAT NOIR!**_

Their pictures were all over the net. _"Local Teenage Girl Saves Hero With a Kiss." "Chat Noir's Girlfriend?" "Valentine's Day Star Couple."_

He couldn't believe he just _kissed_ _ **Marinette,**_ and wasn't conscious enough to _savour_ the moment!

"On the bright side, she got your poem." Alya pointed out in order to cheer up the poor boy.

Adrien smiled as he imagines Marinette jumping into his arms, or even texting him a romantic thank you for the wonderful poem he dedicated to her.

* * *

Marinette wished she could delete her entire blog.

Every where she scrolled, there were articles, videos and pictures of her kissing the leader of Team Miraculous.

Yes she would sometimes kiss her Chat Noir pictures on her phone when no one was looking.

 _But kissing the_ _ **actual**_ _Chat Noir in_ _ **PUBLIC...?!**_

She just wants to stay home and never set foot outside _forever._

She sat down and buries her head in her arms in dismay. After a few seconds, she could hear the sound of paper flapping in front of her and looks up, only to find a pink heart-shaped paper on the table.

Written on the paper was her name.

Curiosity made her grab the paper. She opened the letter, revealing the poem within.

 _Jewel blue eyes that twinkle at night,_

 _Radiant sunny smile which shines divine,_

 _Midnight hair, soft as a cloud so light,_

 _Forever I'm yours, my dear valentine._

Marinette blushed, her heart beating wildly. She searches for the author of the note, but it wasn't signed.

She heard a meow. She looks through the window, and finds a black cat searching through a garbage bin.

The cat stares at her with its green eyes for a moment before running off to find its next meal.

Marinette once more stared at the poem in her hands. _Did Chat Noir wrote the poem for her?_

She smiled at the thought and embraced the poem in her arms.

* * *

Within a cloud of despair, Adrien laid his head on the table, miserably wallowing on the mistake of not signing the love letter to the girl of his dreams.

 _All those weeks of brainstorming, and he couldn't write his own name!_

Gabriel gently pats his son on the back to comfort him, "There's always next time."

By the time he sees Marinette's smiling face again, he'll be back to his usual self.

Just like his old man used to.

Plagg carried a box of chocolates Marinette made for Chat Noir to the table, "While you're wallowing on your failure, I'll be _s_ wallowing these delectable treats made by your _princess._ "

The Kwami opened the box and popped a small Camembert-filled chocolate in his mouth.

Not wanting Plagg to finish his entire gift, Adrien grabbed the box and popped a Camembert-filled chocolate in his mouth.

He usually can't stand even the stench of Camembert, thanks to Plagg. But these Camembert-filled chocolates were a _delight._ Why, he'd fight Plagg over the entire box.

Which he will.

"These tofu-filled chocolates aren't bad." Nino complimented as he and Wayzz happily ate his chocolates.

"Caviar and chocolate." Chloe ate her chocolates with Pollen, "Very clever Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel caught a piece of chocolate that fell from the box during Adrien and Plagg's fight. He took a bite, and smiled at the savory yet sweet flavor perfectly combined.

Alya always did mention what a smart, creative cook Marinette was.

The only one who wasn't eating her chocolates was Lila.

While Tikki ate her chocolates, Lila was too busy glaring at the articles mentioning Chat and Marinette's kiss.

 _She was suppose to kiss Chat. Not that clumsy brat._

When Adrien asked if she was going to eat her chocolates, Lila became even more frustrated.

She was even more determined to make Adrien hers.


	7. Birthday Befana

**Hey guys. Heads up. Sad chapter.**

 **Also, I'm open to suggestions. From show, or not from show.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The moment the rays of the morning sun touched Adrien's face, he immediately opened his eyes, bolted out of bed, and turned on his computers. The center computer had a wallpaper filled with Marinette's smiling faces.

" _Happy Birthday._ " Adrien sighed blissfully. He leans in to kiss the wallpaper.

After a morning bath and a swift change of clothes, he grabbed a small package perfectly wrapped in pink and tied with a red bow before blissfully walking to the dining room for breakfast.

"Anything special planned for today?" Gabriel asked when he spots the present.

"Oh. Not that special." Adrien sounded uninterested, but fails to hide the smile on his face.

Plagg groans as he flew out, "Then why did you bother making your princess a present? Do you even realize how many sleepless nights I have to suffer through listening to that same yucky birthday song?"

Adrien was too busy arguing with Plagg to notice the surprised look on his father's face.

 _Marinette's... Birthday..._

"Tell her... I said _'Happy Birthday.'_ " He requested.

Hopefully his son didn't notice the sadness in his voice.

The moment Adrien left the mansion, Gabriel gazed longingly at the painting of his wife.

He wished he could tell Adrien what really happened to his mother, why she suddenly disappeared.

He wished he could tell the whole team _everything. Everything_ than happened...

 _On that day..._

He could never forgive himself for what happened on that day.

But one day, he'll be forced to tell the truth.

For now, he must help mend a broken heart, on this very day.

* * *

Marinette's friends and classmates were already at the park setting up the decorations by the time Adrien arrived.

When Adrien found out Marinette's birthday was coming up, he immediately roped everyone of her friends to throw a surprise party for her at the park.

He acted as the manager, assigning his friends to a particular job in order to give his princess the best birthday ever.

He even convinced Amshel to bake a cake for her. Marinette's uncle even got her grandmother to distract her while he bakes the cake.

"Hey. Thanks for helping out, Chlo." He smiled at his childhood best friend who, with Lila, was setting up the birthday banner.

As soon as Adrien left to check on the other preparations, Chloe's smile disappeared.

"Why did I even bother?" She groaned.

"Because you want to make Adrien happy." Pollen replied.

 _And nothing makes Adrien happy more than Marinette being happy._

Chloe never got along with Marinette.

In fact, she never got along with anyone in her school.

She was always the self-proclaimed Queen Bee. Whatever she wants, she gets. Those who gets in her way, has to pay the price.

Marinette was her top prey.

Yet no matter how many dirty tricks she played on the bluenette, the baker's daughter will always find ways to throw her tricks right back at her.

One of the many things people love about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Then Adrien attended school.

She relished at the sight of her childhood best friend dumping soda at her no. 1 enemy, but when he glared at her, something inside her suddenly... _cracked._

And if it wasn't bad enough that she had to apologize to Dupain-Cheng, she found in the next following days that her childhood best friend has a massive _**CRUSH(!)**_ on the bane of her existence.

 _ **What does he see in that little klutz anyway?!**_

She did everything in her power to make him forget his _utterly ridiculous_ crush: tripping Marinette, making her spill food on herself... which he, to her complete disbelief, still finds cute...

Frame Marinette for stealing his phone... only for him to easily forgive her...

She even threatened Adrien to stay away from her.

Unfortunately... Gabriel decided to pick him up from school that day.

Now she's forced to help her friend impress Marinette by organizing a birthday party in her honor.

Chloe gives out a heavy sigh, "Pollen, do you mind?"

The bee Kwami grabbed Chloe's end of the banner and quickly tied it to the pole.

Chloe was surprised. She didn't realize someone that small can tie so fast. And into a perfect tight knot too.

"You'd be surprised what we Kwamis learn over a thousand years." Tikki remarks before tying Lila's end of the banner on the other pole.

After Zen gave him an update on the progress of the preparations, Adrien beamed with pride and excitement.

Everything was going according to plan. All that's left was the birthday girl herself.

Adrien couldn't wait to see the smile on Marinette's face when she sees the surprise party they set up for her.

* * *

She saw the signs.

Every time they saw her, they would all flash nervous smiles at her at the same time. Sometimes they would hide, things from. When she asked Alya if she could borrow her notes, the redhead said she needed to go to the dentist and dash off.

She knew exactly what they were planning.

And she wasn't looking forward to it.

Don't get her wrong. She _loves_ surprises, and what her friends are doing is very sweet.

It's just that... It's just... won't be the same.

Without...

As she lays on the bed, she continues to stare at a picture on her phone, longing for the good ol' days when...

 _"Marinette!"_

She hides her phone and gets up, just as the hatch to her room was opened by her uncle.

"Care to come down, Cupcake?" He asked, "I need some help with the orders."

"Sure uncle." Marinette replies.

When she got down, Amshel didn't miss the sadness in his niece's eyes. And he knows why.

When Adrien called about a surprise birthday party for Marinette, he initially wanted to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, considering a certain event that happened prior.

But when he heard Marinette's friends from the other side excitedly talking about the party, he reconsidered, hoping they would succeed in making her happy on this special day.

The moment Marinette called him that she was going out with a "special customer", Amshel started to make a very special birthday cake.

* * *

"Great job on the balloons Aurore. The roses are beautiful Rose. Manon, those chocolates are for later. Chris, careful where you're kicking that ball."

Being head organizer for a special event is a lot of hard work. Adrien was almost at the verge of collapsing and needing to go to the hospital when he got the call from Amshel, telling him that Marinette was out with her grandmother.

Adrien immediately straightened up, wiped all the sweat off him, (in one swift motion) and went back to organizing.

When he was sure that they were 99% ready, he called Amshel and told him that they were ready to, "let the eagle land on her nest."

A few minutes later after Adrien made the call, Marinette arrived at the park, her eyes covered by her grandmother, Gina.

When Gina removed her hands everyone shouted,

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!"_

Marinette didn't know what to say, even after her uncle appeared with her birthday cake.

Her uncle... her grandmother... her friends...

They all did _this?_ All for _her?_

"I... don't know what to say." She finally spoke.

"You don't have to thank us , Girl." Alya waves her hand.

"Yeah." Nino pushed Adrien forward, "It was all this guy's idea."

Nino and Alya winked at their friend. Adrien flinched, his hands, which was holding Marinette's gift, trembling.

He turns around, only to regret immediately, as Marinette flashed her signature radiant smile at him.

He freezes, just like always, but shakes it off.

 _He got this._

With a firm face, he approaches the girl of his dreams. Just as he was about to give her his present, she gently grabs his hands, making him blush.

 _"This, has got to be the sweetest thing you ever done for me."_ Marinette beamed, _I, never even knew you care that much."_

 _Of course he does! Much_ _ **MORE!**_

 _"Adrien..."_ Marinette's eyes sparkled, _"Will you be mine?"_

 _...?!_

 _Did she... Did she finally...?!_

Adrien felt he was walking on air. Finally. His dream, rea-

"Adrien?"

Adrien blinked. Marinette was looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"In case you didn't hear," The bluenette repeated shyly, "I said, thank you."

Adrien panicked mentally. _It was just his no-good brain making fun of him by making him hallucinate!_

Adrien mentally took a deep breathe and smiled back at Marinette, "I'm, glad you like it."

 _There's that stupid love-struck smile again._

Lila never wanted to take part of this gathering in the first place. She was suppose to ask Adrien to help her with her English homework (even if she got good marks).

Before she could even ask, Adrien asked her if she could help them organize a special event. She agreed, boasting about the extravagant parties she organized for many princes and princesses she is close friends with. (If she has any.)

To her complete shock, the special event was a birthday party. _For_ _ **Marinette...**_

She never appreciated that show-off after she took credit for stopping Stoneheart for the first time. Many times she would help the heroes and no one noticed. But they just can't forget the very first day Marinette Dupain-Cheng helped saved the day and gave a hopeful speech that Team Miraculous never gives up until they save the day.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the wannabe hero is popular and loved by everyone in school, and out of school. All because of that sweet facade of hers and her ability to manipulate others through her sweets.

And the sour cherry on top? Adrien Agreste, super model, son of the esteemed Gabriel Agreste and every girls' favourite future husband, has a ginormous _**CRUSH(!)**_ on _**LAME(!)**_ _Marinette._

 _She's ten times better than Marinette! And a_ _ **SUPERHERO!**_

The moment Adrien gave Marinette her birthday present, Lila lost her cool and kicked the nearest object out of frustration: Chris' soccer ball.

The ball bounced everywhere. Adrien screamed, watching in horror as the ball ruined everyone's hard work.

It stopped when it landed on Marinette's cake, splattering buttercream on the birthday girl.

Alya and Zen approached their friend and proceeded to wipe the buttercream off of her. Alya wiped the buttercream off Marinette's face, revealing tears running down the girl's cheeks.

Marinette said nothing as she ran away from the party, ignoring the voices of her worried family and friends.

Everyone glared at Lila. Adrien scolded her for ruining Marinette's birthday party and making her cry on her special day before running off to catch up to her. Some willingly volunteered on the search while the rest tried their best to fix the mess Lila made.

* * *

 _What is wrong with that girl?_

When Gina got the call, she was happy and excited to take part in the surprise party for Marinette.

It was sweet her friends planned this surprise for her. She should thank them later for their hard work.

When she removed her hands from Marinette's eyes, her granddaughter's eyes lit up with joy.

She never realized Marinette had so many friends, and so many people who care about her. Then again, her sweet granddaughter had a big heart of gold.

One of her friends pushed another, a blond boy, forward, saying he was the one who planned to get everyone to pitch in.

Gina noticed the boy was holding a present in his hands and was nervously approaching Marinette at a slow pace.

She knew that look.

Gina smirks. She should do something, _extra special_ for Marinette's _special friend_ for all his hard work.

Just as everything was going great, that brown-haired girl ruined everything and made her granddaughter _cry_.

 _That was_ _ **unforgivable!**_

Marinette didn't deserve that, not on her birthday. Especially after what happened...

She didn't miss that sad look on her granddaughter's face while they were hanging out.

If only she knew what happened. They maybe she could...

"Can't blame her."

Gina turns around to find a girl with butterfly wings leaning against a tree.

"That party, was _lame._ " Mariposa waves her hand in an insulting manner. Then she smiles ominously, "How about we lively it up?"

A white butterfly lands on her finger. She kisses it, filling it with dark energy before sending it towards Gina.

The akuma fused with Gina's candy case. Seconds later, a black cloud of dark energy surrounded Marinette's grandmother while Mariposa grinned.

* * *

"How many 'I'm sorry' does it take for you to stop being mad at me?"

Adrien ignored Lila and kept searching for Marinette.

"Seriously Lila? On her birthday?" Zen shakes his head in disappointment before resuming his search for his friend, "But I guess you can't take all the blame. To be honest, I wasn't sure if we should've went with this."

This made Adrien stop in surprise, "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. It was nice that you guys thought this up." Zen kept searching, "It's just that... The party was great. The only thing missing was-!"

Zen didn't get to finish as Nino pushed him out of the way.

A few feet from where Zen once stood, a tree turned into coal. Everyone looked up only to find the akumatized form of Marinette's grandmother riding on top of her flying akumatized motorbike.

She points her weapon at Lila, "It's rude to ruin a little girl's birthday party."

She shoots a bullet at Lila who manages to dodge it.

"Technically Marinette isn't little anymore." Sabrina pointed out, only to duck behind a bush. The bush turned into coal instead.

"It's rude to interrupt, little girl." Befana scolds.

Sabrina wanted to correct her, but then changed her mind.

"Grandma Gina please don't do this." Zen reasoned, "This isn't you. Kind, sweet, loving..."

Befana smiled at Zen's kind words, "You always say the sweetest things."

She then shoots him. Instead of turning into coal, Zen turned into a white winged fairy.

Adrien managed to hide behind a tree. Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Guess we have to change too."

* * *

All she wants to do for the rest of the day was to sit on the bench, until the sun rose on the next day.

Who knows? Maybe someone might get akumatized and they'll forget about her for the rest of the year.

Marinette tried her best to stay happy. She really did. Her friends and family worked so hard.

But she couldn't hold it in for long, and ran.

She looks down at her purse, "Maybe I was being selfish."

She turns her head to the right, looking at the present Adrien gave her.

Everyone was so happy when she opened her eyes. So many people came. So many sacrificed their time just to celebrate with her.

She smiles at her purse, "You're right. I should head back."

She got up. Maybe it wasn't the perfect birthday party she wanted, but at least she won't be celebrating it alone.

She was suddenly tackled to the ground. The bench, along with Adrien's present, turned into coal.

She looked up and blushed at the sight of her rescuer. But when she turns her head to look at the latest villain, she gasped.

"Grandma?"

Befana turned to her granddaughter, "My sweet little Marinette... _Get your claws off her you dirty pussycat._ "

She commands her army of fairies to seize Chat Noir.

While his teammates battled the fairies, Chat grabbed Marinette and heads for the Eiffel Tower with Queen Bee. He sets his princess down at the top and asks Queen Bee to look after her while he goes after Befana.

"I can't believe my grandma got akumatized." Marinette sadly looks down.

"Well maybe if you hadn't just ran away and made her worried, we wouldn't be in this mess." Queen Bee pointed out, "Okay. So Lila made a mess of everything just like she always does. But that doesn't mean-"

"It's not that."

This caught Queen Bee's attention.

Marinette looks at her phone, "It's my first birthday party. Without... _them._ "

Queen Bee looks down at the picture Marinette was sadly staring at.

A picture of her, with her parents.

...

 _Oh..._

Queen Bee feels like she shouldn't ask, but she did, "What happened to them?"

Marinette kept her head down, "The Phantom Night."

The moment Marinette spoke those three little words, memories flashed before Queen Bee's eyes.

 _Terrible memories..._

On one particular night, the entire city was covered in thick fog, so thick no one could see where they were going. Many accidents happened on that day that led to a lot of people injured and hospitalized.

Some say they could hear faint voices coming from the fog. Some say they were the voices of _unfriendly_ ghosts.

Then there was a flash of light. So bright, everyone had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, the fog disappeared.

 _Along with many people._

 _One of them... was her mother..._

She told her not to go. But she _did_.

She never even told her... how much she...

"Did you lose your parents too?" Marinette asked the bee heroine.

The bee heroine scowled at the bluenette, " _No._ "

She then sadly looks down, "Just... someone dear to me."

She told her not to go. Many times she tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen.

She called her many horrible things, including being a _horrible mother._

 _If only she could take it all back._

Her father and the police swore they won't rest until they would find her.

 _Yet... up to this day..._

"You'll see her soon." Marinette spoke in an assuring tone.

Queen Bee didn't look at her, "What makes you say that?"

It took a while for Marinette to reply, "You, saved me and a lot of people the first day you appeared. You also ran away... but then you came back. Why?"

"Because my u- _unbelievable_ friend did." Queen Bee recalled wanting to give up her Miraculous because the duty suddenly bestowed upon her was too dangerous.

But then Adrien decided to face Stoneheart and the Butterflies on his own. She found herself transforming once again and went after her reckless childhood friend.

Then the next thing she knew, she defeated Stoneheart and saved the day. Her father even made a public announcement that Paris is proud to have a hero like Queen Bee. And the rest of Team Miraculous.

Marinette continued with a hopeful look on her face, "The more I saw you guys save more people, I thought maybe, maybe you can can find Mom and Dad. And Adrien's mom, and Chloe's mom, and..."

Queen Bee never gave it a thought that having superpowers would help her find her lost mother. She only wished her mom would see what an amazing hero she became.

But now that Marinette mentioned it... _She can't believe she's actually thinking about it and hopefully won't say it out loud..._

But Marinette... _was_ _ **right...**_

She's a superhero now. It's time she takes charge and find her mom.

Along with everyone else.

She turns to her classmate, "Marinette...!"

She pulls Marinette behind her just as Hawk Moth landed on the tower.

"Now don't be alarmed." The older Butterfly spoke casually, "I'm here to bring the lost princess back to her sweet, worried, granny."

"I'll personally return the _princess._ " Queen Bee shot back, "Once she's back to being a sweet granny."

 _She can't believe she just said that._

Hawk Moth scowled as he slowly approaches Queen Bee, "I know you."

Queen Bee did her best to hide her nervousness of being found out.

Hawk Moth stopped, "The meddling princess and Team Miraculous' secret sidekick."

Queen Bee's eyes widened in disbelief. Behind her, Marinette gave a nervous wave to Hawk Moth.

 _Atleast he doesn't know who she really is behind the mask._

 _And did he just acknowledge Marinette instead of her?_

Hawk Moth grabbed Queen Bee by the wrist and threw her aside before approaching a slightly terrified Marinette.

He got closer...and _closer... until..._

"Can I interview you for my blog?"

...?

Hawk Moth never expected Marinette to fish out her phone and ask him for an interview.

Well... He's not falling for that trick.

"People are asking which of the heroes is your No. 1 adversary and greatest threat to your master plan." Marinette went on as she recorded, "Leading so far: Ladybug."

This made Hawk Moth stop... and laugh hysterically.

"Oh please." He scoffs, "Ladybug is more of a nuisance than a threat. A spoiled, whining, teenage brat. Now Chat Noir, an _actual_ threat. My protege Mariposa thinks so too. Although, in a, _different_ light."

Queen Bee quietly stuck her tongue out in disgust. _She knows what he means._

She never could figure out if the younger Butterfly wanted to either beat up her leader, or date him.

 _She's okay with the first one._

She manages to knock Hawk Moth down by his feet and grabbed Marinette, swinging from rooftop to rooftop until she landed on the rooftop of her hotel. She didn't want to hide her rival in _her_ room, but she has too.

After telling Marinette not to snoop around someone else's room, she went to join her friends in defeating Befana.

* * *

She didn't mean to hit Carapace on the face with a pillow. She thought her grandmother or either of the Butterflies found her when the door leading outside opened.

Carapace told her that her grandmother was purified and brought her back to the park. Marinette immediately rushed to her grandmother and tackled her in a warm, loving embrace. She happily returned the embrace.

" _We miss them too, Cupcake._ " Amshel whispered as he joined in the hug.

She does miss her parents. She wished, by some _miracle,_ they would appear, out of nowhere, at her birthday party.

She wouldn't care how. She'd just embrace them with tears in her eyes and repeatedly tell them how much she loves them several times.

But its okay. She's still surrounded by the people she loves and who love her back.

The Dupain-Chengs broke the hug, allowing Marinette to face her friends, "I'm sorry I worried all of you."

"You're not the one who should apologize." Alya pointed out as Nino pushed a hesitating Lila forward.

" _Sorry I almost ruined your birthday._ " The Italian girl begrudgingly apologized.

 _Why does she have to be the only one apologizing?_

After Marinette blew out her birthday candles, the party was in full swing.

While her friends were dancing and/eating birthday cake, Marinette approaches Adrien, "I never got the chance to open your present."

Adrien tensed as Marinette opened the box which housed his gift. With her delicate fingers, Marinette lifted her gift from the case, a bracelet made out of 6 charms. Each charm represented a member of Team Miraculous.

Looking closely at the jewelry he made himself, Adrien tensed even more, wondering if he should've gotten Marinette a _bigger_ present.

"It's beautiful." Marinette oohed.

Adrien shot his head up in surprise, "Really?"

"But not amazing as your other surprise." Marinette gestured to the party "Still, thanks."

She kisses Adrien on the cheek before heading to the table where her other present laid.

"Alright!" Nino raises his hand to high-five his friend.

When he didn't respond, he realized the blond boy was frozen in shock, and internally screaming with glee.

As Marinette wondered which present to open next, her eyes fell on an envelope with her name written intricately on it. Drawn at the tips of the M and e were small pink cherry blossom flowers, just like the flowers on Marinette's shirt.

 _And just like the others she received every year on her birthday..._

 _From her parents..._

She picks up the envelope and opens it, revealing a card with the words:

 _"Always remember... You're never alone."_

She opens the card, her eyes widened at the drawing in the inside.

It was a pencil sketch of her celebrating her birthday with her family and friends.

 _And her parents._

The card wasn't signed. Neither was the envelope. She didn't know who it came from, but it helped filled the empty void inside, filling her with warmth and happiness as she held the card close to her chest.

Hidden behind a tree, cloaked by the shadows, unseen, Gabriel smiles as he watches a happy Marinette join her friends in the merriment. He leaves unnoticed, knowing his work is done.

 _"Happy Birthday Marinette."_ A small voice whispered.

Marinette looked down at her purse and smiled.

 _"Thanks. Nooroo."_

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm Marinette. Just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. Until the day my parents disappeared... Then one day, two people dressed as butterflies appeared out of nowhere and turned one of my friends into a golem. They terrorized the entire city, until 6 brave heroes came and saved the day. I don't know who these brave heroes truly are, or who's the cutie behind the black cat mask, but I believe in Team Miraculous. I believe they can save us all.**

 **(Marinette looks at her bracelet. The purple jewel glows ominously.)**


	8. Fairy Fail

**Adrien: Every since I started school, my life, has been...** _ **awesome!**_ **I get to meet new friends, have fun, fight villains, become a hero, and most importantly...** _ **her.**_ **Marinette is the sweetest, kindest, bravest, and most beautiful princess I have ever met. Someday, I'll tell her the feelings hidden in my heart, but for now, I shall protect my princess from the forces of evil butterflies.**

 **(Marinette enters her room. From her shadow, wings emerged from her back. Butterfly wings.)**

* * *

It's becoming a popular belief that teenage boys dislike anything they deem _"girly"._

For Adrien Agreste, that's just a silly belief.

The moment Coach D'Argencourt anounced that the fencing team should take ballet classes in order to improve their flexibility and speed, the team immediately complained.

Except Adrien, who told the team to man up and respect the coach's decision.

In truth: _Marinette was in ballet class._

Despite her clumsiness and her tendency to trip, Marinette is a very talented, very _graceful,_ ballerina.

How does he know this? Word of mouth.

(Does not include night patrols when he _"accidentally"_ witnessed her dancing in her pajamas through her window.)

So when Marinette came dancing in the room, along with the others, in a leotard and tutu, Adrien could feel his eyes exploding and his heart aggressively pounding against his chest, demanding to get out.

Marinette stopped dancing and smiles at him, "Hey Adrien."

Noone knows what happened. Adrien just _exploded..._ _taking the entire school with him..._

 _..._

 _Just kidding._

 _Although that's what he feels would happened._

"H-hey Marinette." He smiles and waves nervously.

When the teachers told them to choose partners, Adrien was surprised when _Marinette_ asked _first_ if he wanted to be _her_ partner.

 _Of course he would!_

 _So he said "yes"._

He dreamt of the day when he would hold hands with the girl of his dreams. He would lead her through a lively dance and she would be amazed how gentle and graceful he is. It was as if he was leading her to a world full of magic and wonder, where she was the princess and him the prince. Then they would dance their way into a crystal palace in the sky with fairy wings on their back.

Alas. Adrien needed more work.

He keeps bumping into her, sometimes stepping on her feet.

One time, he almost fell down but she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

Another time, he got their legs tangled and they both fell. Marinette failed to see Adrien's face turned red due to the fact that she was on top of him and she fell on her back.

Marinette attempted to help Adrien improve his dancing by telling him to relax. This only made the blond boy more nervous.

 _How can he relax when he's being touched by the love of his life and she's right in front of him?_

Adrien heeded his crush's words and took a deep breathe. He channeled the Chat Noir side of him, the side of him that was more confident towards his princess, the side of him whose entire brain almost never shuts down when in front of her.

He imagined that he needed to protect her from an akuma and the only way they can survive is through dancing. With that drive, he began dancing confidentally, not missing a single step, nor was he even tripping.

Marinette smiled at her partner's improvement.

 _If only Chat Noir was this smooth. If only he was dancing with her._

Adrien got so caught up with his dancing that he suddenly tossed Marinette into the air, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

Adrien realized his mistake and rushes to catch Marinette with his outstretched arms.

 _If she falls, she'll break every bone in her body. Then she'll be rushed to the hospital. The doctors will be able to fix her but she'll fall into a coma. He'll be blamed and his family will be banished from Earth_ _ **FOREVER!**_

To everyone's complete surprise, Marinette landed on the toe of one foot, twirled around gracefuly, and stopped with a pose.

Adrien gaped in surprise before clapping his hands just like the others.

He knew she was good, but not _this_ good.

"Marinette is such a princess." He could hear one of the ballet girls sighed.

"I know." Another agreed, "No wonder she's going to be Odette."

 _Marinette is really popular among her ballet classmates._

Almost everyone in the room was complimenting Marinette.

Except one girl. Her arms were crossed and she was not happy with the attention the blue-haired girl was getting.

* * *

 _"Adrien? In_ _ **ballet**_ _class?"_

At the end of school, when Marinette told her that her ballet class was helping the fencing team, Alya was surprised.

She was also worried for Adrien. Whenever he's around Marinette, he, tends to... his senses tends to shut down and his confidence fades away, making him a slight mess towards the girl of his dreams.

She could only imagine the many times he slips and/or trips, maybe even taking Marinette with him.

She was even more surprised when Marinette told her that Adrien was a _great_ dancer.

"Want to grab a snack at the bakery?" Marinette offered.

"Thanks. But..." Alya paused, trying to think of a good excuse, "I got tutor session."

* * *

Sabrina screamed as her back landed on the ground. In front of her, Alya, who was wielding a long wooden staft, stood triumphantly.

In order to strengthen the team, Gabriel advised they train during days they have less or no homework or during days when they don't have tests on the next day.

Today, they decided to train at the backyard of the Agreste Mansion.

Gabriel called Chloe, signaling her turn to face Alya. When she didn't respond, Gabriel called her again.

Until he saw what she was staring at on her phone...

He decided to let her fight last and called Lila to fight Alya next.

Adrien noticed the sad look on his childhood friend's face and approached her. When he saw the picture on her phone, he feels her pain.

 _Chloe's mom... The Phantom Night..._

That picture was taken before. One of the rare times Chloe bonded and had fun with the parent that was always at work, but never at home.

One night, Chloe called him, telling him that she has a _horrible_ mother. He could hear her choke as she cried from the other side of the phone.

 _Then the fog came..._

"You ever wish your Miraculous could help you find your mom?" Chloe asked without taking her eyes away from her phone.

This caught Adrien by surprise.

But he did want to use his powers to find his mom. Ever since his first Akuma Attack.

One night, while everyone was asleep, he transformed into Chat Noir and snuck out without noone noticing.

He searched for his mother everywhere with one object that could lead her to her whereabouts: Her hankerchief.

He took in the smell of his mother, then, like a creature of the night, sped off and began his search.

He returned to his room after 12 am. Along with _nothing_.

Yet, he never gave up.

No matter how many fruitless nights he has to go through, he _will_ bring his mother back home.

"Hey Chlo?" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "If ever you go Queen Bee just to find your mom, let me know, 'kay?"

Chloe was confused at first, but then gave her childhood friend a grateful smile.

Lila was too busy looking at Adrien and Chloe that she didn't pay attention to her opponent and was knocked down by a kick on her leg.

"No fair." Lila protested, "I wasn't ready."

Gabriel just looked at her sternly, "A hero is _always_ ready. Never let the _smallest_ of distractions get to you."

Lila glared at Chloe. If that little spoiled brat hadn't distract her she would've won.

Gabriel called Adrien to face Alya next.

The two clashed wooden staffs. Alya attempts to knock Adrien down with a low-kick, but the blond manages to jump out of the way. She tried to land a blow on his hip, but he swiftly catches it with his hand.

As they kept fighting, Gabriel observes.

So far, Alya has had the upperhand against her teammates. But this time, Adrien was swiftly dodging every one of her hits and blows.

In fact, his speed has increase, including his perceptive ability to predict his opponent's next move.

His fighting moves were new. Gabriel didn't know what style they were, but they did help Adrien in taking down Alya.

His son seem to have enjoyed the battle. In fact, it looked like he was dancing... _Ohhhh..._

Nathalie did tell him Adrien's fencing class had ballet class earlier today.

 _And guess_ _ **who's**_ _in ballet class._

 _Oh well. He won't say anything for now._

 _Just let his boy dance on cloud 9._

* * *

Adrien literally danced his way to school.

And before that, throughout his entire morning routine, from the moment he woke up.

And he was the first one to arrive to ballet class.

Since noone else was here other than him, Adrien decided to practice the new moves he wanted to impress Marinette with.

Closing his eyes, he imagined he was dancing with Marinette, one arm wrapped around her waist, while his other hand held hers.

It was just the two of them, alone in their own little world.

Marinette looked up to him with a smile, her eyes sparkling. He smiles back, and moves his head forward, just like hers.

They closed their eyes as the slowly closed the distance between them.

After a few seconds, which seem like an eternity, Adrien felt his lips touching something.

And it wasn't Marinette's.

In fact... It felt like... _leather?_

Adrien opened his eyes, his pupils dilating when he realized he just kissed _Mariposa's finger...!_

"You're sweet." The younger Butterfly teased by playfully touching his nose, "But I'm taken. By the way, you haven't seen a girl muttering angrily around, have you? Leotard and ballet slippers and all?"

Still in shock, Adrien slowly shook his head.

"Thanks anyway." Mariposa summoned her wings and took to the air, "You know with moves like that, you're bound to get the lucky girl."

Seconds later after the younger Butterfly left, Adrien finally snapped out of his shocked daze. Although, he was slightly taken back by Mariposa's... _comment._

 _And the fact he unconsciously_ _ **kissed Mariposa'**_ _finger._

 _But could it mean...?_

Adrien snapped out of it. Mariposa was searching for an angry ballerina. Who'd end up being...

 _Time to alert the team._

After transforming into Chat Noir, he heard a scream.

* * *

 _He held her gently in his arms. So, warm._

 _He slowly yet lively led her. It felt as if they were dancing on the clouds._

 _He smiles at her. She blushes as his face was getting closer to hers._

 _She closes her eyes..._

* * *

Marinette's eyes opened, their owner sighs in disappointment.

 _It was just a dream..._

 _But the black swan creature in front of her wasn't...!_

The black swan creature grabbed her arm with his talons and almost dragged her away, if Azula Paonne hadn't knocked it down with her fan.

Azula grabbed her returning fan, "Sorry, but sometimes birds of a feather, don't always have to flock together."

Before Marinette could thank her, Rena Rouge grabbed her hand and led her away from the black swan creature.

They managed to find the other heroes. When Marinette saw Chat, she blushed, embarassed that he has to see her in a leotard and tutu.

Chat sneezed. Seconds later, they heard a scream from above: Kim was caught in the talons of anothe black swan creature and was flown to an unknown location.

"Those guys are after the fencing team and ballet class." Carapace spoke as he watches the creature and Kim disappear.

Hearing this made Marinette worried. Her friends were in the fencing team and ballet class. Whoever this akuma was, she hopes they were okay and not hurt.

Chat approaches her, "We have to hide you somewhere safe."

Before she could protest, she was locked inside the boy's locker room.

Call her crazy for wanting to rush straight into danger, but if her friends are in danger, then she just can't hide safely in the locker room throughout the entire ordeal.

* * *

Rena Rouge managed to place a tracker on the member of the fencing team before he was snatched away by a black swan creature.

The tracker led them to the Palais Garnier, where the next ballet recital was to take place.

Chat recalled that Marinette was going to play Odette in the recital. She was going to be the lead, which led her to become even more popular with her classmates.

Some classmates, would wish _they_ were the lead in the recital.

The akuma must be a jealous rival.

The Team entered the Palais Garnier, where they found the captured teens in a cage, surrounded by several black swan creatures.

They hid behind the shadows as a figure emerged from the shadows, a girl in a black swan-themed tutu, complete with feather-adorned ballet slippers. She wore a feathered cape and a sharp silver tiara lays on her head.

Chat could hear someone else approaching the stage.

Mariposa leaps from one top of a seat to another. Upon reaching the front row, she accepted the hand of her mentor, who helped her down to the stage.

"Nice show." The younger Butterfly remarked as she watches the caged teens tremble at her presence, "Now all we need is our Odette."

The black swan creatures all turned their heads to her, at the same time their mistress glared at her.

"Oops. Sorry." Mariposa slighly giggled, "I meant the _understudy._ "

Chat glared at his enemy. _She did not just call his princess_ _ **"understudy".**_

The next thing he knew, Ladybug was charging at the enemies with a loud battle cry.

Without even facing the spotted heroine, the akuma, Black Swan, threw one of her feathers at Ladybug.

It didn't really hurt the heroine much, but she soon tripped over a seat and got tangled in the strings of her own yo-yo.

The other heroes decided to charge as well, only to be hit with several black feathers. The only one who wasn't hit was Azula Paonne who fanned the feathers away with her fan.

Chat sneezed before loosing his balance, causing him to fall backwards on Rena Rouge.

Queen Bee aimed her top at Black Swan, but instead, it attacked Carapace's feet. This caused him to hit himself with his own shell shield instead of throwing it at Hawk Moth as intended.

While Azula fought Black Swan on her own, her teammates wondered why they keep stumbling and bumping into each other instead of defeating the minions.

"And I thought only black cats have bad luck." Chat remarked before sneezing, much to Queen Bee's disgust.

"Actually, black swans are also believed to be birds of bad luck." Azula pointed out as she kept fighting Black Swan.

"One black cat of bad luck is enough for me. Thank you." Ladybug remarks as she tried to punch a black swan minion, but punched Queen Bee instead.

Chat Noir sneezed again. He fell backwards again.

This time, someone caught him.

 _Mariposa._

The younger Butterfly grinned, "Hey Kitty. Let's dance."

Before Chat could make a remark, Mariposa had already twirled him around, and was leading him in a very lively dance, much to the displeasure of Ladynug and Queen Bee.

Both who slipped and fell in the middle of their attacks.

" _Oh Kitty..._ " Mariposa purred, " _You're so light on your feet..._ "

 _That's something he wanted_ _ **Marinette**_ _to say!_

Chat could only grin nervously while Ladybug gritted her teeth.

Having enough, the spotted hero summoned her Lucky Charm and got...

 _A spotted red banana peel?!_

Ladybug threw the banana peel away in disgust. She didn't see the person picking it up as she resumed fighting off the minions, only to slip up again.

Hawk Moth looked bored, "Not to be rude, but this show is getting a bit _dull._ "

While Azula Paonne laid defeated on the stage, Black Swan turned to Ladybug, who was restrained by her minions, "Then let the real show begin."

She approaches the spotted heroine and stretches out her hand, reaching for her earrings...

"Hey Black Swan."

Black Swan stops. She turns around, only to find Marinette on stage. While her classmates watched with worry, the blue-haired ballerina was glaring at the villain who dared captured her friends and scared them.

"You can be Odette, Ophelia." She spoke bravely, "Just let my friends go."

Chat sighed blissfully. Even in a tutu, his princess looked so cute standing up to the akumatized ballerina.

However Black Swan was not satisfied. She shot her black feathers towards the blue-haired girl, but Marinette swiftly, and gracefully, leaps out of the way. Her classmates and friends were impressed.

Except for one sour Ladybug.

Marinette smiles mischieviously at Black Swan and leaps away as if taunting her and daring her to chase after her.

It worked. And Black Swan slipped on the spotted banana peel Marinette cleverly dropped on the stage without the villain noticing.

Black Swan slipped and collided with Mariposa and Chat Noir, to the black cat's hero's relief. This released him from Mariposa's hold and allowed him to free his teammates from Black Swan's minions.

* * *

The Team were relieved after they purified Black Swan.

They were also relieved that Marinette didn't stream the entire fight live.

That would have really ruined their reputation and they would have hid in an isolated location out of embarassment. Never to be seen again.

 _Worst, fight, EVER._

They were glad Marinette saved them. It was frustrating fighting the bad girl without even landing a single punch on her, and being forced to act clumsy while fighting.

Still, Lila wasn't pleased when the rescued teens crowded Marinette, instead of her, out of gratitude for saving them.

While his friends were finding seats, Adrien managed to sneak backstage to wish Marinette good luck.

After Black Swan was purified back into Ophelia, Marinette admitted she was a beautiful dancer and decided to let the purified girl dance as Odette while she took her role as the villain's daughter.

Adrien searched for Marinette but couldn't find her. He suddenly bumped into one of the dancers and screamed because she had make-up on that made her look like Black Swan.

He stopped when he realized who it was, "Marinette? Wow. Sorry. You look like... Well you're not really... If you were akumatized... Which you _wouldn't!_ But if you were, you'd still be you..."

Marinette slightly giggled, "Thanks. I didn't see you with the others earlier. You're lucky Black Swan didn't find your hiding place."

Adrien shifted nervously, "Yeah. There's always a place the bad guy least expects. I... just want to wish you good luck. And break a leg. _Which,_ also means 'good luck'. Just in case you didn't get it."

One of the dancers tapped Marinette's shoulder, signaling her that the show was about to start.

"Show's starting. See you later." She turns to leave but stops to smile at Adrien, "Enjoy the show."

 _Oh. He will._

Even if she was dressed like a villain, Marinette still was beautiful as ever.

Adrien never let his eyes stray away from the magical show. Especially the scenes where Marinette performed.

This motivated him to take his dancing lessons more seriously. And his piano lessons as an added bonus.

Who knows? In the future, they may have to deal with a dangerous tap-dancing villain or an evil Beethoven impersonator.


	9. Mummy Mia!

**I want to thank author Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig for their creativity in helping me write this chapter.**

 **Now on with the show.**

* * *

Why was Rena Rouge leaping from roof to roof while reading a history book? Well there was this big test on Monday...Plus she just dropped off her twin sisters at a friend's house... Then she has to pick up some groceries... Now she dropped her book...!

She searched frantically for her book. If someone saw her reading her book and picked it up, she'll be in _big trouble._

 _Especially since she labeled her history book with_ _ **her name**_ _in the inside._

She finally spots her book... _in the hands of the last person she wants to see it with..._

* * *

 _What luck._

She was in the neighborhood searching for her next potential victim, when she spots Rena Rouge leaping from roof to roof while reading a book.

She plans on sneaking up to the fox, undetected. Then she'll beat her up good and grab her Miraculous. Then she'll have one less meddling hero to worry about.

But her plans were put to a halt when the fox heroine _dropped her book._

With one mighty flap of her wings, she grabbed the book before it could even drop on the ground and hid behind an alley where no one can see her.

 _Rena Rouge's book..._ And based on the title, it was a high-school textbook.

Mariposa grinned, "With this, I can finally find out the true identities of Team Miraculous and take their powers while they're at their powerless, wimpy states!"

She silently giggled to herself. Oh the looks on those wimpy heroes' face when she takes their Miraculouses will be priceless. And she'll relish the look of dismay on Chat Noir's face when she takes his.

 _Soon, their greatest wish will be realized._

 _But first..._

In a flash of light, Mariposa disappeared. Standing in her place, was Marinette.

The Butterfly Miraculous levitated from her shirt and transformed into a silver bracelet with the dark purple jewel in the center before it dropped on the ground.

Nooroo materialized before his holder. He looks at her with a look of worry and guilt before retreating inside her purse, just as she slowly opened her eyes.

Marinette couldn't believe she was holding _Rena Rouge's book!_

She was just on her way back home after finishing her delivery, when she spotted Rena Rouge leaping from roof to roof while reading a book.

She called and waved to the fox heroine, hoping she would notice.

Instead, the hero dropped her book. The same book Marinette was now holding in her hands.

Upon closer look, Rena Rouge's book was a history book.

The very same history book she and her classmates were using.

Could it be...?

Is Rena Rouge a student at Collège Françoise Dupont...?

 _Are they..._ _ **SCHOOL**_ _ **MATES...?...!**_

Just as Marinette was about to open the book, she noticed her bracelet was gone and panicked.

She frantically looks around for it and finds it on the ground.

She quickly picks it up and checks if there were any damage. To her relief, there wasn't, and straps it back to her wrist.

 _She would never forgive herself if she ever lost her parents' bracelet._

She suddenly remembered she had a date with her uncle.

She quickly rushed to the bakery. Zen was already at the counter catering to a customer. She quickly said "hi" before rushing upstairs to her room.

"Nooroo?" She called to her kwami friend as she packs her backpack.

Nooroo snuck out of Marinette's purse without her noticing and appeared before his friend. Marinette was happy to see her kwami friend and hugged him.

She met Nooroo a week after her parents disappeared. At first, she was afraid of him, so much that she hid behind her uncle.

But when she saw how scared the little kwami was, she felt sorry for it and tickled him in order to cheer him up.

Ever since then, the two were inseparable. Except for the times Marinette had to go out.

Nooroo couldn't go out because there were evil people out there looking for him. If they ever found him, they would use his powers for evil.

 _Of course... that wasn't the entire truth..._

Someone knocked on the hatch, "You ready Cupcake?"

"Be right there Uncle." Marinette called back.

Since both her and Amshel were going to the museum, they felt that it wasn't safe to leave Nooroo alone. So, just like the many previous times both uncle and niece went out together, they brought Nooroo along with them while Zen looks after the bakery.

Marinette stares at Rena Rouge's book. She _sooo_ wanted to open it to find clues on the fox heroine's true identity.

But she _can't._

If she did find out who Rena Rouge really is, she might accidentally call the heroine by her real name and reveal her secret to _everyone in Paris!_

 _Including the_ _ **BUTTERFLIES!**_

 _They'll use her family and friends against her and force her to surrender her Miraculous to them which will lead the others to do the same and put the entire world into_ _ **CHAOS!**_

Amshel called his niece again, forcing her to hastily put the book into her backpack. Nooroo flew into her purse and they went downstairs where Amshel was waiting.

After saying good-bye to Zen, they were off to the museum.

Unaware that they were being followed...

* * *

"Your dad is going to _kill me._ "

Adrien was going to the bakery with Nino to, check out some cookies, when they spotted Alya standing behind the glass window.

She looked nervous, as reflected by her reflection.

When they approached her, she jumped in surprise and tried to flee, only to stop when they asked if she was okay.

A few nervous glances later, Alya finally confessed that she lost her history book and Marinette found it.

That didn't sound bad.

Until Alya mentioned that _Rena Rouge was reading_ _ **her**_ _book..._

"Did you have to study in hero mode?" Nino asked in disbelief as they waited for Marinette.

"It was going to be a big test." Alya tensed, "If she opens that book, she'll find my name. Feeling betrayed that I never told her, she'll never want to see nor hear from me ever again. Yet during an Akuma Attack, she'll call me by my real name out of concern. The Butterflies will use her against me, I'll be forced to give my Miraculous, then the entire world will be plunged into _total_ _ **CHAOS!"**_

Adrien crosses his arms and smirks in amusement, "Leave the over-reacting to me."

"And if Marinette finds out you're Rena Rouge, then she'll find out _we're_ Team Miraculous." Nino pointed out.

This made Adrien realize that Marinette would get mad at him too for not telling her that he's Chat Noir, " _We have to get that book!_ "

"She's leaving."

Plagg returned their attention back to Marinette, who looks like she was about to leave with her uncle.

Panicking, Alya grabbed both boys and hid ( _poorly_ ) behind a lamp post.

And yet, the Dupain-Chengs never noticed.

The trio decided to follow the two in order to retrieve Alya's history book back.

Unaware that they were also being followed by two delusional, jealous girls.

* * *

To Marinette, it was no surprise that Amshel Cheng, artistic master baker, was a lover of arts and history.

Her mother once told her that her uncle would sketch a lot when they were young before he chose to take baking classes in college. Since then, he always made pastries his canvases, creating elegant designs that attracted the eyes and hearts of many.

 _And also their stomachs._

Which is why they decided to spend quality time in the museum.

Maybe it was the big test she and her classmates were going to have next week that led them to the Egyptian exhibit.

Marinette felt that the statues of the Egyptian gods were going to come alive. She jumped in surprise when her uncle made it sound like one of them came alive.

They stopped to examine the hieroglyphics on a wall. One particular symbol caught Marinette's attention.

"That one looks like you Nooroo." She told her kwami.

Nooroo felt nostalgic when he saw the symbol. He wished he could see his kwami friends again, but he couldn't.

After reaching the end of the exhibit, the three decided to take a break. Once they sat on a bench, Marinette opened her bag to grab her bottle of water, only for her eyes to land on Rena Rouge's book.

"I thought we're suppose to be having fun." Her uncle teased in mock hurt.

Marinette slightly jumped and quickly zipped her backpack shut. She flashes a nervous smile at her uncle, who suddenly stood up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside, Amshel locks the door and made sure no one else was around before pulling out something from his pocket.

He opened his hand, revealing a silver oval key chain with the first letters of his first and last name engraved intricately in purple. He opened it up, revealing a picture inside.

Him, Marinette...

And her parents...

Together... and happy...

He never wanted to do this, but the sooner they get the Miraculouses, the sooner no one else has to suffer ever again.

He closed the trinket, and closed his hand around it, allowing the dark energy to surround him, transforming him into the enemy of Paris and Team Miraculous.

Hawk Moth exited the bathroom, and searched for his next prey.

* * *

He knew those hieroglyphics formed a resurrection spell, but his father refused to acknowledge.

If only he had the power to fulfill the ritual, then he would believed him.

He didn't notice the butterfly hovering behind him.

A butterfly lands on Hawk Moth's hand. He holds it close to his chest, filling the small creature with dark energy before sending it towards its victim.

* * *

As Marinette waited for her uncle, she pulled out Rena Rouge's book from her backpack.

At the same time, Alya decided that now was the right moment to approach her friend, and distract her long enough for the boys to grab her history book.

"Alya?" Marinette was surprised to see her best friend in the museum, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well..." Alya tried to think of a good excuse, "I, heard there's an exhibit here about Team Miraculous..."

"Really?" Marinette's eyes lit up with excitement, "Where?"

Both girls suddenly heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and turned to a dark figure wearing a pharaoh's mask, heading towards a glass exhibit holding an Egyptian papyrus.

Alya knew this was a new villain even before the figure smashed the glass case and grabbed the papyrus. She grabbed Marinette's hand and ran in order to get away from the akuma before he notices them.

Unfortunately for her, the akuma spotted them and trapped them in a time bubble. He approaches the girls and pulls Marinette out of the time bubble. Alya could do nothing but watch as the akuma drapes Marinette on his shoulder and carries her to who-knows-where.

How could she let this happen? She didn't transform, but she still should have protected her friend from a pharaoh-dressed akuma.

All her life she wanted to be a superhero, just like her idols in the movies and comic books.

Then one day, one _miraculous_ day, her classmate's dad approached her and gave her a magical necklace that granted her the powers to transform into a _superhero! With superpowers too!_

Her first mission... _ended with her first-day-of-school-new best friend to get captured... twice._

But she redeemed herself by stopping Stoneheart again the right way.

 _Of course Chat did most of the work... but he did say it was a team effort._

This time, she was determined to be the hero. By saving her best friend.

But first... she really needs to get out of the time bubble.

And Chat Noir and Carapace did just that for her.

The two boys were quicker to react once the akuma made the scene. They quickly hid and transformed before pulling Alya out of the time bubble. After she transformed into Rena Rouge, the three heroes rushed off to save their friend.

They managed to find her... _being used as a_ _ **sacrificial offering?!**_

Now Rena was more determined to save her best friend.

Even if she has to take her place.

* * *

Pharaoh was so strong that Marinette couldn't pull her arm free from his grip.

There was _absolutely_ _ **no**_ _way_ she's going to be _**sacrificed**_ _by an akuma!_

So many things she hasn't done yet; becoming a successful fashion designer... knowing the civilian identities of Team Miraculous... marrying Chat Noir...!

 _Well... first "_ _ **accidentally"**_ _discovering the civilian identity of Chat Noir, then telling him how she feels at the right moment,_ _ **then**_ _marry him._

As the mummies circled around her and Pharaoh, Marinette noticed a hieroglyph on the papyrus that looked like an Egyptian with, _fox ears?_

She was also playing a _flute..._

 _Just like Rena Rouge..._

"Uh, Mr. Pharaoh?" She nervously turned to the akuma, "Is it me or does that hieroglyph looks like Rena Rouge?"

" _Rena Rouge...!_ " Pharaoh growled, "One of the wretched allies of my accursed foe, _Ladybug!_ A thousand years ago they have thwarted my plans, _but never again!_ "

Marinette's pupils shrunk, " _Ladybug...? Rena Rouge...?_ _ **THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!**_ "

The heroes were in the middle of planning how to save Marinette when they heard Pharaoh mention about Ladybug and Rena Rouge from a _**thousand**_ _ **years**_ _ **ago?!**_

Maybe its the dark magic that's making Pharaoh crazy, but was there really a Team Miraculous thousand of years ago? And in Egypt?

They pushed that idea aside. Saving Marinette is their first and top priority right now.

They decided to use Carapace's Shell-ter and push through the mummy army.

It worked. For a moment.

A minute later, the Shell-ter vanished and more mummies rushed towards the group.

A dark portal appeared in the skies. The staff, which Pharaoh planted earlier, shot out a beam of light towards the portal.

Marinette screamed as Pharaoh held her tightly by the waist and flew towards the light.

Chat Noir extended his staff in order to reach Marinette.

Unfortunately, Pharaoh knocked him away, causing him to crash inside the Louvre. He was about to rush back when he noticed two familiar people trapped inside a time bubble and pulled them out.

Chloe and Lila gasped in relief when they regained their ability to move in normal speed. When they saw Chat Noir, they both exclaimed,

 _"You can't be with Alya!"_

 _...?_

" _Uh...Wha...?_ " Chat shrugged in confusion.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 _Chloe was riding her limo to the salon when she saw Adrien in front of the bakery holding Alya's hand._

 _At the same time, Lila was approaching the bakery and witnessed the same scene._

 _..._

 _ **ADRIEN AGRESTE HOLDING ALYA**_ _ **CÉSAIRE'S**_ _ **HAND?!**_

 _All this time... Adrien and Alya..._

 _"Let's forget Team Miraculous and elope together, Alya."_

 _"Okay Adrien."_

 _"Are you out of your minds?!"_

* * *

Chat Noir glared at the two girls with utter disbelief, "Alya is _just, a_ _ **friend!**_ _And a_ _ **teammate!**_ Who dropped her history book. The same book found by Marinette, my _real, one,_ _ **true, LOVE!**_ "

" _Oh come on!_ " Both Lila and Chloe exclaimed in disbelief.

Chat Noir snapped back to reality, "Can we argue about this later? My princess is in danger!"

* * *

"I can't believe you lost your history book all because you were studying while on hero duty." Ladybug teased after the akuma was purified.

Rena Rouge countered, "You know, if Marinette found out that I'm Rena Rouge through my book, then no doubt she'll eventually find out who Ladybug and Queen Bee truly are. She'd even follow you guys _everywhere, day, and night._ "

At first, this didn't bother the other two heroines.

 _But the thought of Marinette following them in their civilian forms... every day..._ _ **everywhere**_ _...?!_

 _"We have to get that book!"_

 _"Rena Rouge!"_

The heroes cringed. _This was it. She opened the book... She knows...!_

"I found your book." Marinette called out, "I didn't open it. I'm sorry."

The heroes didn't face their fan, so she didn't see the surprised look on their faces when she apologized.

Chat Noir could hear her running away and turns around, only to find her completely gone and Alya's book was on the ground.

Alya picked up her book after she detransformed and smiled at the direction her best friend went.

"You, think she was telling the truth?" Nino asked.

"Oh. Absolutely." Alya kept her smile as she opened her book, revealing her name, written, and beautifully stylized with a superhero theme by her best friend.

"That, and the fact holders of the Fox Miraculous can highly sense what's true, and what's not." Trixx added.

* * *

This was one of the rare times Hawk Moth was thankful Team Miraculous won the fight.

 _He already lost his sister and brother-in-law. He's not losing his niece too._

After detransforming, Amshel went to find his niece, who, actually, found him first, and hugged him in relief.

Amshel returned the hug. He needs to take charge the next time an akuma puts his family's life on the line.

* * *

"There was another Rena Rouge in Egypt a thousand years ago?" Alya asked Trixx the moment they got home.

"Not just in Egypt." Trixx pointed out, "The Team Miraculous Legacy existed for more than a thousand years."

" _More than a thousand years..._ " Alya briefly spoke in a fangirl trance, "My predecessors must've been so cool back then."

Trixx smiled as he landed on his holder's shoulder, "You're cool too Alya. But... also awesome."

Alya smiled back at her kwami. Then she thought, "Wonder what the Team Miraculous before us was like..."

* * *

Gabriel thought he might get some inspiration from his old college sketchbooks.

Fashion week was coming up, and he felt that his current line was lacking something. So he grabbed a few of his old sketchbooks, slightly chuckling in amusement as he flipped through some pages, remembering the times he got bored and let his imagination run wild on paper.

One time, he stopped himself from dozing in science class by drawing a three-eyed alien in a farmer's overalls. Complete with a chicken, and a pitchfork.

 _Ah... Those were the days._

Then he stopped and stared for a long time at a particular page, one that brought back memories of regret. Memories he wish he could fix with the help of 7 magical jewelries.

But he knew it was wrong.

He took one last look at his sketch of the previous Team Miraculous before closing the sketchbook.

* * *

 **Alya: I'm Alya. Just an every day normal girl and devoted follower to all things superhero. On the first day in my new school,** _ **I became a SUPERHERO!**_ **I got superpowers, save the day, and fight bad guys. Like those evil Butterflies.**

 **Rena Rouge: Hawk Moth!**

 **Mariposa: You can call me Mariposa.**

 **Alya: The downside is, I can't tell anyone about my secret sacred duty. Not even my best friend.**

 **Marinette: Rena Rouge, is just** _ **awesome!**_

 **Alya: Who also happens to be my biggest fan.**

 **Queen Bee: Excuse me?**

 **Alya: Sorry.** _ **Our**_ **biggest fan. Did I mention I'm part of a team? You wouldn't believe the amazing things she posts about us online. It's too bad she'll never find out the girl behind the fox' mask. But whether in trouble or out of trouble... I'll always be there for her.**


	10. Say Miraculous!

**You can all thank my friend Grima for the** _ **position**_ **Lila is in this chapter. (Insert winky face here.)**

 **Mariposa: Hey. I'm Mariposa. Wanna know a secret? Sorry. I can't tell you. What I can tell you, is that we're going to win. And take the miraculouses of those goody two-shoes heroes. And once we have all 7 miraculouses, it's gonna be** _ **awesome!**_ **In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy life as a normal,** _ **bad**_ **, teenage girl.**

 **(Mariposa transforms back into Marinette.)**

 **Alya: Marinette! (Waves at her friend.)**

 **(Marinette smiles and walks to her friend.)**

* * *

Chloe pinched herself, expecting herself to be disappointed once she realized it was all a dream.

 _But it wasn't a dream._

Standing in front of her, inside _her_ hotel, was the famous rockstar _Jagged Stone!_

 _Okay. She takes back everything she said about Miss Bustier's class working at her hotel; She's gonna do her best, impress Jagged Stone, bring another success to her father's hotel, and win a VIP pass to Jagged Stone's next concert!_

She confidently approached the rock-star. Just as she was about to introduce her- _welcome_ him into the hotel, Fang leaps at her.

She braces for impact, but it never came.

Instead, she found Jagged Stone's pet crocodile happily snuggling with Marinette on the floor and giving her a big lick.

"Marinette, you're on pet-sitting duty." Mayor Bourgeois declared, before whispering to the bluenette, " _Especially_ _ **this**_ _pet._ "

Chloe gaped in disbelief. Not only was Marinette going to pet-sit Jagged Stone's crocodile, she gets to spend the entire day with Jagged Stone _in his suite!_

She crosses her arms and angrily returns to her position in the front desk. There, she found Adrien groaning miserably, his head face-down on the desk.

" _Why couldn't Hawk Moth akumatize a vet into an animal-transforming villain or something?_ " He mumbles miserably.

If he were an _actual_ black cat, Marinette would snuggle with him all _day and night!_

Chloe rolls her eyes.

Then, an idea came to her.

She managed to convince Adrien that they should do a surveillance check on the guests to add more points to their grade.

Of course, Adrien knew this was just an excuse for her to see Jagged Stone.

And yet, it couldn't hurt to also make sure a certain classmate of theirs wasn't eaten by a giant croc.

Just as they were about to reach Jagged Stone's suite, they saw Lila in front of the door, one side of her head pressed against it as if she was...!

 _Snooping around..._

"Aren't you suppose to be on trash duty?"

Lila jumped, then flinched when she realized Adrien and Chloe were standing in front of her. The latter was giving her stink eyes.

She flashed her best fake smile, "I was just asking the guests if they needed their trash taken out."

Chloe scoffed, "You should've knocked with your _hand_ instead of your _ear_."

Lila glared at Chloe. There was _no way_ was she going to spend the rest of the day on _trash duty._

Before Adrien could stop another catfight, a beam of light hits the three teens, causing them to vanish into tin air.

* * *

Marinette laughed as she and Jagged Stone gave Fang a belly-rub.

Who knew something like this would happen to her during a class activity?

She was tempted to take a selfie of the fun and post it online, but she knew it would attract a lot of attention. The kind that would lead to-?

The doors opened, revealing a man wearing what seem to be lens over his right eye.

Fang attempted to tackle the akuma down, only for a beam to hit him, causing him to disappear, much to the dismay of his owner and Marinette.

Jag stood protectively before Marinette. The new villain was about to, in his words, _"take their pictures",_ when Azula Paonne tackled Pixelator's legs, allowing Rena Rouge and Carapace to grab their classmate and Jagged Stone respectively.

The two heroes ran across the roofs, intent to bring the two civilians (one is a famous rock-star) to somewhere safe, and where Pixelator would never find them.

Nino was placed with security, allowing him access to the security cameras.

This allowed him to spot Pixelator by the entrance. The new villain made Kim and the doorman disappear.

He immediately rushed to find his teammates. He managed to find Alya and Sabrina. The three transformed and tracked down Pixelator in Jagged Stone's suite.

While Azula handled Pixelator, Rena Rouge and Carapace brought Marinette and Jagged Stone to the last place a villain would ever find them...

"You sure he won't find us here?" Marinette asked.

"Absolutely." Rena Rouge affirms, "Why would a rock star like Jagged Stone hide in school?"

The principal raised a bushy eyebrow at the fox heroine.

"Other than getting _awesome_ education?" Carapace added, to which Rena Rouge nervously nods to.

* * *

Being trapped by a super villain in a blank white world isn't really that bad.

It's the _person_ you and you're childhood friend are stuck with is.

The villain could've just trapped her and Adrien. But _no._ Poor Chloe Bourgeois had to be stuck with one, annoying Lila Rossi as well.

And then a rather friendly crocodile appeared.

"Just say the magic words and get us out of here!" Plagg floated in front of his holder.

"We can't just do that Plagg." Adrien reasoned, "Pixelator could beam anyone here and our covers will be blown."

"He's right." Azula Paonne suddenly appeared before the group, surprising the two girls.

The peacock heroine had the upper hand on Pixelator. Unfortunately, the villain managed to zap her into his white dimension.

After Azula told them that Pixelator was after Jagged Stone, Adrien became worried, "Is Marinette okay?"

"Don't worry." Azula assured, "They're in the good hands of a trusty fox, and a brave turtle."

"You got that right." Rena Rouge confirms.

...

 _Rena Rouge and Carapace?_ If _all_ members of Team Miraculous are trapped inside Pixelator's dimension... then who is left to save Paris?

* * *

When Marinette told Jag she wanted to save the people of Paris from a picture-taking villain, he did what a responsible adult would do at a time of crisis:

Come out of hiding, and give himself up to Pixelator.

Pixelator was ecstatic when Jag said that he was allowing him to take his picture.

However... he wanted a picture of Jagged Stone, _smiling._

And the rock-star clearly wasn't smiling.

"You know what will make Jagged Stone happy and smile?" Marinette asked rather sweetly, "If you free those innocent civilians."

Pixelator couldn't be that gullible to believe a teenage girl.

But he _was._ He would do absolutely _anything_ just to make Jagged Stone smile for the camera.

The Team were surprised that they were now back in Paris.

After all members transformed, they went searching for Pixelator.

Thanks to a ladybug-colored mirror, the Team were able to defeat the villain.

The crowd of civilians cheered, not only for the heroes, but also for Jagged Stone and the teenage girl who were brave enough to stand-up to Pixelator.

* * *

For their efforts and hard work in the hotel, Miss Bustier's class were awarded with tickets to _Jagged Stone's concert!_

Adrien was excited; This was the very first concert he has been to, and he gets to enjoy it with his friends.

 _Especially..._

Marinette was fangirl-screaming beside him. He faked a yawn, stretching both arms upward. He brings both arms down. One arm was about to land on Marinette's shoulder...

Adrien suddenly jerks his arm back in surprise, right after Fang gave him a warning snap.

It was cool that Jag allowed Fang to hang out with him and his friends, but for some reason, the crocodile got attached to Marinette.

He snuggles her by her feet, threatening anyone who dares approach her with any ill intentions.

Adrien pouted. The crocodile was making it look like Marinette was his owner instead of Jag.

Well... He guess he can't blame him. She did help free Team Miraculous and saved the day, _again._

Despite the unfairness of the situation, Adrien cheered up when Jagged Stone began singing his new song, dedicated to Paris' very own team of superheroes.

Things got a whole lot better when Jagged Stone pulled the entire class for a group photo shot with him.


	11. Ballad of Love

**Sabrina: Hi. I'm Sabrina. You know my dad. He's always keeping the civilians safe from harm. Guess that's my life now too. Being a hero is hard work. But it does feel good to save lives. Although... I have to be careful with the Sentimonsters I conjure up. They mean well, especially when we need them to save the day. But** _ **sometimes,**_ **they can be trouble. But not as much trouble as the villains the Butterflies whip up.** **Dad doesn't know the girl under the peacock mask. But that's okay. He'd** _ **freak out**_ **if he did. And... I just want to protect the city. And him. It's** _ **crazy.**_ **A** **nd** _ **scary**_ **. But that's my life. Just gotta live with it.**

* * *

Jagged Stone struck the final chord on his guitar, ending the song. He bobs his head in satisfaction and smiles at the scores which contained his latest song. He looks down at his beloved pet crocodile who happily wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue in agreement.

She's so gonna love it.

* * *

 _Even when she's just checking her messages she's cute._

Marinette sat at the end of the stairs. She was too focused on her phone to notice the blond boy with the goofy smile behind her.

Both Lila and Chloe scowled disapprovingly at the way Adrien was looking at Marinette. _Seriously. What does he even see in her?_

Chloe looked down at Marinette. The blond's face suddenly morphed in surprise.

Marinette stood up, the smile on her face widened as she held her phone against her chest. Then she made a quick dash out of school.

"How in the whole wide world did _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ get _Jagged Stone's phone number?_ " Lila exclaimed.

Surprisingly, no one heard her. Except her Team.

Chloe groaned internally. _Oh great. Someone else noticed._

" _Jagged Stone's number?_ " Sabrina echoed in fangirl-surprise, " _Are you sure?_ "

The rest of the Team were equally surprised as well. However, they quickly dismissed the idea of famous rock-star Jagged Stone texting Marinette. The girls might have just misread the number. Someone else must be texting Marinette.

But Chloe and Lila were _certain_ Jagged Stone was texting Marinette.

Thanks to the incoming weekends, Chloe had some free time for some shopping.

When she returned to the hotel, she spots Jagged Stone talking with his manager. When she heard the words _"new song",_ she got excited, and curious.

Curious enough to sneak into Jagged Stone's suite while he's on snack break.

When she got there, a certain someone who also had the same idea was already there.

Before another argument between the two rivals could erupt, Lila flashed a (fake) friendly smile, "Chloe, we've been teammates for months. Let's not get our mutual love for Jagged Stone ruin our chances in being friends."

Chloe knew her smile was fake and replied _"sweetly",_ "Of course, Lila."

The two entered the suite. Chloe knew her father would ground her for a week for doing this, but it'll be worth it.

Both girls closed their eyes and relished at the Jagged Stone energy surrounding them.

Tikki flew out and shakes her little head, "This is not going to end well."

"You said it." Pollen agreed as the bee kwami joins her.

Unfortunately, they were asked by their holders to find Jagged Stone's new song.

The kwamis found the scores, which their holders soon fought over, one tugging one side of the sheets.

When Jagged Stone returned to his suite, he was just in time to witness the two girls rip his new song into two.

* * *

Amshel smiled in amusement as he watches his niece hide her excitement.

Jagged Stone had ordered a box of pastries from the bakery and Marinette and her uncle were at the hotel to deliver it to him.

 _Let's just say... Jagged isn't just expecting the pastries-?!_

A rock-star cladded villain suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wildly plays his guitar. Anyone who was hit by the musical wave coming from the guitar was rocking out to the beat like a mindless zombie.

Marinette screamed when she was snatched by the claw of a purple dragon. Who looked a lot like...

" _Fang?!_ " She turned to the new villain, " _Uncle Jag?!_ "

Guitar Villain jumps on Dragon Fang, "Hey Skipping Stone! All aboard the Dragon Express!"

Marinette screamed as Fang crashed through the roof of the hotel and took to the skies. Amshel could only watch as his niece was being taken away by an akumatized rock-star and his pet dragon.

"Nice job!" Chloe snapped at Lila.

"Oh please!" Lila shot back.

If seeing two girls rip his song wasn't enough to akumatize Jagged Stone, he also had issues with pop-star XY.

Apparently the two were rivals in the music industry and Jagged Stone _refused_ to do a duet with him.

By the time the two holders caught up to him, they witnessed his akumatized crocodile grab Marinette.

 _And did she just call Jagged Stone_ _ **"Uncle"...**_ _?_

Whatever. Time to transform.

* * *

The moment he saw Marinette in the claw of a dragon, Adrien realized his greatest dream (one of them) was coming true.

After transforming into Chat Noir, he managed to find the nearest awning to jump on and launched him towards the dragon.

The plan worked, and he managed to grab Marinette, and brought her down safely on the roof. For a few, short, seconds, he relished the warmth that came from his princess hugging him in gratitude, before he went after the villain.

He couldn't lay a single attack on the guy; the villain kept blasting the hero with his powerful sound waves.

An attack struck him, causing him to collide with a wall before landing on the ground in pain.

Queen Bee and Ladybug arrived at the scene. Queen Bee wrapped her trompo around Dragon-Fang's tail, which then pulled her in, launching her towards the rider.

Instead of colliding with Guitar Villain, the bee villain collided with someone else's fist. She managed to stop herself from falling by grabbing a hold of Dragon-Fang's scales, then glared at her enemy.

"Sorry Queenie! This is my jam!" Mariposa grinned and did a little air-guitar, which delighted Guitar Villain.

"You always do have _utterly terrible_ taste in music." Queen Bee scoffs.

The bee heroine managed to leap and plans to tackle Mariposa, but the younger butterfly uses her surprisingly strong wings to slap her out of the way.

This time, the striped heroine had no means to stop her fall.

Luckily for her, her saviour came, wearing a costume in a peacock motif.

Hawk Moth landed on Fang, then turned to Guitar Villain, "This is nice, but I was hoping you would take the request of a lover of the musical arts."

"I'm all ears Rock Moth!" The villain screamed as he continues to play on his guitar.

The older butterfly flashed an evil smile.

* * *

This was not good.

Chat, Azula, and Ladybug managed to dodge Guitar Villain's waves, but Bee, Rena, and Carapace were turned into Guitar Villain's mindless minions. Not only were they forced to rock to Guitar Villain's music, they must also fight their teammates against their will.

The heroes have to find a way to save their friends and purify the akuma. But _how?_

Azula crash-landed near a music shop. Once she managed to snap out of the shock, she spots a harp by the broken window. She shifts her gaze when Guitar Villain played again.

Then an idea came to her. If they're dealing with a musical villain, then they'll fight fire with music.

She infuses one of her feathers with her power, then let the feather fly and land on the harp.

* * *

"You need a break, Kitty. Lucky for you, the Party King is in town." Mariposa giggled and turned to Guitar Villain, "Ooh. That should've been your villain name."

Chat glared at the younger Butterfly as he struggles to break free from his controlled teammates' hold. Ladybug couldn't help him because she was knocked unconscious.

Guitar Villain played his guitar. A musical wave of dark energy was unleashed at Chat. The hero closed his eyes, and braced himself for impact.

But it never came.

Another musical wave collided with the dark musical wave, and both waves dispersed. A confused Chat opened his eyes, and ears, to the sound of harmonious music being played in the background.

Whoever was making that soothing music was snapping Guitar Villain's victims our of his trance. The villain himself was _**hating**_ the music. He glared at the giant dove playing a harp in the sky.

"Even rock-stars need a little classical music to rev them up!" Azula Paonne grinned.

The sentimonster the peacock heroine summoned clashed musical waves once more with the akumatized rock-star.

The sentimonster won, much to the surprise and irritation on the Butterflies.

Chat finally managed to break free, but only because the sentimonster's soothing music made his teammates fall asleep. He rushed to get the akumatized object, only to fall asleep to the soothing music as well.

Azula grinned with guilt. The thing about the sentimonsters, is that _sometimes_ they act on their own will and out of her control. Even after she asked the harp-playing dove to stop, it kept playing.

She went to Ladybug's side and woke her up. Then Ladybug grabbed Jagged Stone's akumatized guitar and smashed it against the ground.

No black butterfly came out.

The two heroines were surprised, and confused. If the akuma wasn't in Jagged Stone's guitar... then where...?

While Guitar Villain was still unconscious, Azula searched his pockets. She recalled the villain hiding something in his pants when she was saving Queen Bee.

What she pulled out, was a set of music scores, all tainted dark violet.

Like the wings of a corrupted butterfly.

From the shadows, Hawk Moth watches with disappointment as Ladybug once more purified the akuma. He looks down at his protege, who laid in his arms with a peaceful look on her sleeping face, after she heard the sentimonster's music.

They weren't getting any close to their goal. They'll have to think of a better plan to defeat those heroes.

All they have to do, is find a weak link among the heroes.

* * *

She never got a chance to read Jag's new song. Thanks to a _certain someone._

When she read the song, the notes weren't the first thing that caught her eyes.

 _It was_ _ **Marinette's**_ _name written on the paper._

 _Jagged Stone dedicated his new song to_ _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng...?!**_

"Uncle!" A worried Marinette tackled Jagged Stone in a hug, which he returns.

Ladybug gaped before her face morphed into anger, "Y-you're an _only_ child! Did you just let a crazy fangirl blackmail you into-"

"We're not related." Jag cut her off. Annoyance was written all over his face, "But her dad was a brother to me."

He grabs his song from Ladybug, and left with Marinette and Fang, leaving behind two stunned superheroes.

* * *

When the others came to, they were surprised to find out that Jagged Stone was Marinette's _"uncle"._

Believing this was all a ruse to make Marinette more popular, Chloe had given her phone to Pollen. The bee kwami flew inside Jag's suite and used the phone's video-chat feature to record what was happening while the Team, who were outside the hotel, watched from Alya's phone.

Both Jag and Marinette were lounging on the floor on Fang as if the croc was the softest furniture in the world. Jag was gently strumming his guitar as he sang his new song, which Marinette was enjoying to as she listened.

The song didn't have the same tune Jag had in his other songs. It was soft, not wild. Hearing it makes you want to meditate rather than rocking out.

Jag ended the song and smiled softly at Marinette, "Your parents used to sing that to you when you were little. Makes me wish they were here to join the party."

Marinette's eyes were starting to tear up, and she tightly embraces her uncle. Fang joined in the hug as well.

* * *

The Team, including their kwamis, (minus Lila) had to control themselves from crying loudly so that they wouldn't get caught and just let the tears from their eyes flow.

Jagged Stone wasn't family, but he was still there for Marinette when her parents disappeared.

"Some secrets _must_ remain secrets for _reasons_."

The Team flinched as Gabriel took the phone only to watch the scene.

For a moment there, Gabriel's face softened. Then he turned to the Team with a serious gaze, "For Marinette's sake, I hope this _remains_ _a_ _secret_."

The Team slightly flinched, but they knew what he means.

If everyone found out about Marinette's relationship with Jag, they may get the wrong ideas. _**Very**_ _wrong ideas._ Then Marinette won't have some alone time listening to Jag's possible new songs because people will be constantly asking and begging her for spoilers or sneak peaks. They'd even follow her wherever she goes, constantly bothering her normal life.

One day, Paris will learn of Marinette's super, secret rock-star uncle, but Team Miraculous won't be the revealers.

Also... they wish Marinette trusts Alya enough to share Jagged Stone's secret special song with her.

* * *

 **Okay. Until a very** _ **heartwarming, mind-blowing, satisfactory**_ **episode comes up,** _ **I am DONE watching Miraculous!**_

 **The season 3 finale had to end like** _ **THAT?!**_ **That's torture to us fans!**

 **At this moment, I'm focusing on my Miraculous AUs. And other awesome AU's out there.**

 **Let me know if there's an episode of Hawk Moth and Marinette having a heart-to-heart talk. Or if Marinette gets a puppy. Or Marinette being corrupted by the Butterfly Miraculous. Or etc.**


	12. Pigeon Revolution

**Nino: Yo! I'm Nino! Let's get this party started!**

 **(Crowd cheers. Then enter the villains.)**

 **Nino: Ooh! Sorry folks. Party's called off due to heavy raining bad guys. Luckily, Carapace is on the scene! Forget what those scientists say. This turtle dude is quick on his feet and has skills to make those Butterflies pay the bills.**

 **Mariposa: Nice skills. But there's only one kitty for me. (Looks at Chat Noir.)**

 **Nino: Sorry Mari-** _ **puss-**_ **a, but this guy's** _ **taken**_ **. Now if only I can get him to make the first move.**

 **(Adrien stares at Marinette.)**

 **Nino: I got your back, Bro.**

 **(Adrien walks over to Marinette. He lifts a finger to tap her shoulder.)**

 **Zen: Hey! Marinette!**

 **(Marinette smiles and walks to her childhood friend. Nino sighs and shakes his head at his best friend, who froze on the spot.)**

 **Nino: We'll get there. Right now I got some party-crashers to take care of.**

 **Thank** **you** **Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig** **for this chapter.**

* * *

"You do know the meaning of _'fair and square',_ right?"

"Yes Dad." Adrien sighs in disappointment as he talked to his father via Nathalie's tablet.

His father was hosting a contest at school, and whoever made the best bowler hat will have his/her creation be worn by Adrien Agreste on his next fashion show.

"I will personally deliberate the winner during the contest." Gabriel continued, "Not _beforehand._ "

Nino patted his disappointed friend on the back, "Tried to warn you, Bro. Besides... think how Marinette would feel if she found out you voted for her without giving the others a chance?"

The moment he said that, the blond model's over-exaggerating imagination went wild:

Marinette's victory face when she wins the contest... Marinette's shock face when she learns _why_ she's the winner... Marinette running away from Adrien... Tears of disappointment sliding down on her face...

Adrien wanted Marinette to win. He wanted to wear her design. He wanted to feel the joy of wearing such an exquisite creation made by the gentle hands of a graceful angel.

But that wouldn't be fair. And the No. 1 fan of Team Miraculous, who highly upholds everything they stand for, wouldn't approve of unfair play.

Gabriel nodded in approval, "Well said Nino. As always."

Truth be told, when the Miraculouses were needed again, he expected the new holder of the Turtle Miraculous to be the wise man of the team. The team's walking conscience at times of conflict. A hero who fights not only with his strength, but also with reason.

 _Just like the last holder of the Turtle Miraculous..._

When Nino became the Turtle... he expected... _more._

But it seems he owes the boy an apology.

Despite his lay-back attitude and exaggerating taste in music, Nino has actually been a good influence to his son.

Ever since his first day in school... ever since they became heroes... Nino has always been Adrien's guide and support, always giving the blond model words of encouragement.

Adrien has never been to school before. The moment he stepped foot inside the school, a huge wave of nervousness washed over him. He felt like a lost puppy in a jungle full of wild, vicious animals.

And Chloe, his close friend since childhood, didn't make his first day any better.

But then Nino, a boy who was a stranger to Adrien, stepped in and made him feel welcome. He even comforted him when he unintentionally hurt Marinette, and gave him the confidence he needed to apologize to her.

As it turns out, Nino was the member of the Team who took his duties as a hero more seriously than the rest of his teammates. Along with Sabrina, he only uses his powers at times that doesn't involve studying for a big test, attracting the media's attention, and/or winning the heart of a certain individual.

His son wasn't planning on using his Miraculous to help Marinette win, but that didn't stop Nino from giving words of wisdom to his best friend.

"Maybe Marinette won't win the contest." Nino continued, "But you can still wear her hat."

True. He only wanted to wear her creations. He just thought that if she wins, it would make wearing it even more special.

Despite his son's... _obsession..._ Gabriel was actually curious, and wondered if Marinette could win the contest.

Yes. He does admire his son's (in _his_ own word's) future girlfriend after witnessing her bravery and willingness to help Team Miraculous _countless_ of times.

And he worries about her too. Ever since...

He had seen her work before. Not only was she a very talented and artistic baker, but she also has the potential of becoming a very successful fashion designer.

Of course, he'll have to see if she's worthy of being the winner, by personally seeing her bowler hat entry, which she will present _during_ the contest.

* * *

Marinette didn't mind if she didn't win.

But it would be cool to get a few words of compliment from _The_ Gabriel Agreste.

She always finds inspiration in her favourite places. She arrived at the Trocadéro, her signature sketchbook and pencil in hand.

Maybe she should have went to another place of inspiration. You can tell she needed it by the look of frustration on her face, and the number of crumpled papers around her.

"Marinette!" A man cheerfully greeted her and approached her, snapping her out of her frustrated daze. A pigeon was perched on his shoulder.

"Mr. Ramier." Marinette stood up and smiled back, tickling the pigeon's head once she was close enough.

Mr. Ramier was an old friend of the Dupain-Chengs and self-proclaimed caretaker of the pigeons of Paris. Sometimes, Marinette and her parents would bring left-over crumbs from their bakery whenever they would meet him, and together they would feed the pigeons.

"What brings you out here on this beautiful day?" Her old friend asked.

His foot collided with something, making him look down at the scattered pile of rejected ideas, "Oh I see. Don't mind us. We're just meeting up with a few friends."

The pigeon lover sat on a bench, just a few feet from where Marinette was brainstorming.

As if by magic, (and hopefully not the evil butterfly kind) the moment he sat down, a small flock of pigeons hovered above him in a ring formation even before he tossed breadcrumbs on the ground.

Marinette smiled at the birds' display. She watches as one pigeon flew out of the formation and landed on Mr. Ramier's arm.

That's when it hit her...

Once again, she sketches on her pad, a spark of determination flashed in her eyes. Once she was done, she held up her sketchpad, a grin of pride stretched across her face. When she turned to Mr. Ramier to thank him, she realized he left his spot.

For some reason, she felt the need to go after him and check if he was alright.

When she found him, she found herself being lifted into the sky.

* * *

Among the _many_ things Chloe Bourgeois _hated_ in the whole wide world- other than her hair being ruined, her designer clothes going out of style, girls flirting with Adrien, Lila, and such-

Chloe _hated_ to admit that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was actually _better_ in making clothes than _her_.

Which is why she decided to follow her No. 1 fan for _"inspiration"._ Once she got her _"inspiration",_ she left.

She wasn't the only one who was looking for _"inspiration"_.

To be known throughout the entire school as the girl who impressed Gabriel Agreste was a step further for Lila at the popularity hierarchy. All she had to do was to present her wonderful bowler hat to Paris' most esteemed fashion king, and her inducement into the Agreste legacy will be set in stone.

Which is why she followed Marinette to _"ask her for_ _ **help**_ _."_

She was so nice. Lila didn't even have to ask. Marinette just let her take a picture for _"reference"._

The way home was interrupted by a flock of pigeons.

Yes. People are used (sometimes) to pigeons stealing food from them, soiling their clothes, causing traffic, etc.

At every event, only a _small_ flock of pigeons were involved.

But at the moment... I guess it's safe to say...

 _Pigeon Party?_

 _..._

Okay. It's not a _party_ if some pigeons started pecking peoples' heads.

The TV's around the city flashed on, revealing a live broadcast from the new villain-of-the-day.

" _Unhappy day Parisians!_ " Mr. Pigeon cooed, " _For Paris now belongs to the pigeons!_ "

When the rest of Team Miraculous saw the live broadcast, they knew they have to act immediately and save the police officers and park rangers captured by the villain.

Adrien may be allergic to feathers, but that won't stop him from saving the day from a feather-brained supervillain.

Even if said supervillain is holding his _**princess**_ _captive!_

 _And forcing her to broadcast his evil speech live!_

At first, Lila and Chloe were glad someone got rid of their competition.

 _Then the image of a heartbroken Adrien appeared in their thought bubbles..._

With heavy groans, the two teenage girls transformed into Queen Bee and Ladybug and leaped on the roofs where they met the rest of their teammates. They cringed in disgust when Chat Noir sneezed and insisted he take a day-off from hero work.

Unfortunately for them, their leader refused, as he didn't want Marinette (and brave men in uniforms) to suffer in the hands of a bird villain another second longer.

The Team decided that two of them should act as baits in order to draw Mr. Pigeon out. Rena Rouge played on her flute and conjured up an illusion to make Azula Paonne and Carapace look like a park keeper and a police officer.

The plan worked, and they followed the flock of captors to the Grand Palais.

Once they were put inside a cage along with the other park keepers and policemen, the two heroes revealed their true selves. Using her fan, Azula Paonne sliced the bars of the cage, freeing everyone trapped. Mr. Pigeon's pigeons tried to stop the prisoners from escaping, but couldn't as they couldn't penetrate Carapace's Shell-ter.

"My daughter's friend is still in here!" Roger exclaimed, reminding the heroes of their captured classmate and No. 1 fan.

Azula and Carapace didn't see Marinette when they were thrown in the cage with the police and park keepers, nor when they broke out of the cage. Mr. Pigeon must have locked her up somewhere else. But _where?_ And _why?_

Mr. Pigeon was too enraged at the fact that his prisoners have escaped, that he didn't notice the rest of Team Miraculous sneaking behind him from the roof.

Ladybug flung her yo-yo at the villain. She didn't succeed as her weapon wrapped itself around Hawk Moth's cane, and the villain tugged on it, causing the spotted heroine to fall from the roof. Luckily, she managed to stop the fall by grabbing onto a curtain.

The villains and heroes fought. Hawk Moth managed to knock Chat Noir away, sending him crashing against the wall.

As the black cat hero regained his senses, his eyes caught a glimpse of a metal cage hanging under the ceiling. They widened when he noticed the lone prisoner inside the cage, who was being forced to record the entire fight live on her phone.

Chat clenched his hand into a fist. His allergy was now a forgotten illusion to him. Now he was more determined to defeat Mr. Pigeon at all cost.

A flock of pigeons came at him, but he managed to drive them away by swinging his staff around, which managed to hit a few pigeons.

"Poor little guy." Mariposa comforted and petted one of the fallen pigeons who landed in her hands, "Hate to admit it, but they are as cute as my butterflies."

Once the pigeon regained its strength, the younger Butterfly released it back into the air. She then smirked at Chat, "And then there's you, Kitty."

The two clashed. Sword-stick against staff. With the number of pigeons surrounding the area, it was no surprise that Chat would sneeze in the middle of the fight now-and-then.

However... It was actually a surprise that Mariposa found Chat's allergic reaction to be rather... _cute._

"Seriously?" Chat remarked in disbelief as he dodged another strike, "Is there anything about me you don't find _disturbingly_ cute?"

"Nope." The younger Butterfly grinned as she parried away an attempted attack from his staff, "I'm just surprised you're not allergic to that peacock sidekick of yours."

...

"Huh. Now that you've mentioned it, that is weird..." Chat pondered.

Ever since he was little, he had an allergic reaction to every species of birds. He would sneeze whenever one was around.

Oddly though, he wasn't allergic to Azula Paonne when she first transformed. He wasn't even allergic to her kwami when he first appeared.

Maybe it was the magic that made them heroes, or...

As Chat pondered, it gave Mariposa an opening to strike the cat hero down.

If Azula Paonne didn't shield him with her fan.

Eventually, the only way to take down a bird-themed villain and his army of pigeons was to use a Lucky Charm in the form of a coin, a vending machine, and a bag of crushed cookies.

And to save the day, just slam Chat's hand down on the akumatized object, and let Ladybug purify it with her yo-yo.

Hawk Moth watched as a purified Mr. Ramier was hugged by a relieved Marinette. He felt guilty using an old friend of his to fulfill this meaningless mission. But he had no choice. The moment he sensed his friend's sadness, the butterfly landed on his hand, prepared to be corrupted.

Many of his dear friends and family were suffering, all for the sake of one single wish that could fix one great mistake.

A mistake he _could_ have stopped... if his lack of certain abilities didn't stop him from stopping... _him._

 _Then she wouldn't be..._

* * *

To Gabriel Agreste, he never found it strange that his son was always excited to go to school. Back then, Adrien begged his father to let him attend public school like kids his age.

And every day, ever since his first day of school, the same day the Butterflies and akumas appeared, he was always excited to go to school.

Despite his new role as a superhero, Adrien made sure to keep his grades up, as to fulfill the expectations of his father. There was no way was he going to let one slight slip of his grades keep him away from his friends.

 _But most importantly..._ _ **her.**_

"Dad, come on." Adrien grinned, "We don't want to keep the contestants waiting."

Gabriel slightly chuckled in amusement, but he kept his guard up. He wasn't going to give anyone any special treatment when he judges the bowler hats.

When they arrived at school, Adrien strutted out of the limo like he was walking the catwalk. Which is funny because he never walked like that on an actual catwalk.

He greeted his classmates, some he gave compliments to until they have arrived at the venue of the contest. Gabriel took notice of the many bowler hats on display, waiting to be judged. Base on experience, he could tell each one was hand-crafted, and no two hats were the same; One hat had goggles on it. Another hat was adorned with circular appliques. Another had gears stuck on it.

He noticed some of his son's female classmates among the contestants, but not among them was the one with blue hair. He also noticed Chloe with a wide smile on her face, as if she was almost certain she'd win first place.

 _What did she do now?_

"Mr. Agreste!" Lila beamed, "I'm so glad you came up with this contest! Everyone is having so much fun!"

Maybe he was being too wary, but by the way Lila was smiling, he knew she was up to something too.

One things for sure, these two better not be doing something foolish later.

He was proven wrong when Sabrina removed the cloth that was covering Chloe's entry. No doubt she did that for a dramatic reveal.

When Lila saw the derby hat, she reveals her own entry, which was an _exact, same, copy_ of Chloe's derby hat, and accused Chloe of stealing _her_ idea. Chloe protested, claiming it was _her_ idea in the _first_ place.

Gabriel knew they were both lying. Neither of them personally made her hat with her own hands. Also, he recognized a certain someone's signature stitching on both hats.

He felt someone colliding with his back. He turns around, only to find Marinette profusely apologizing for bumping into him.

When Marinette brought out her entry, Chloe and Lila began shedding crocodile tears, accusing Marinette of stealing... _only to stop when they saw her entry._

The hat was simple, in black and gray, with only a few, tiny green, and yellow markings on it. Adorning the side of the hat, was a single, fuzzy, cattail plant.

Marinette handed her entry to Gabriel, who felt the hat with his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. No doubt she made it with her _own_ two hands. He flipped the hat over, and spotted her signature stitch, the same stitch that was sewn on _"Chloe's"_ and _"Lila's"_ entries.

Just as he was about to flip the hat again, he stops and blinks. For a moment there, he thought he just saw a single yellow eye staring at him. And it came... from the _hat?_

He takes a closer look, and was surprised by the fact that the _"eye"_ was actually one of the yellow circular markings on the hat when it was turned up-side-down. When he looks at another yellow circular marking, it looked like an _"eye"_ as well.

It was then he realized that Marinette made the markings in a way that it took the form of a face of a grinning cat when the hat was turned up-side-down.

Gabriel reasoned to himself that he wasn't giving in to his son's silly request.

But he was so impressed by the optical illusion created by a design so simple that he made Marinette the winner of the contest.

Which means... _he's going to have a week with his son smiling widely with wide, excited eyes during his photo-shoots. And during his sleep._

 _Maybe until the next Akuma Attack snaps him out of his daze._

As Adrien struggles to find the right words to congratulate Marinette with, his father decided to have a few words with two of his fellow classmates.

"I expected _better_ from the two of you." He spoke sternly, yet moderately so that no one else could hear, "If Ladybug and Queen Bee had their way, they'd _probably_ be relieved of duty."

Chloe had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming while Lila looks at her mentor in disbelief. Gabriel didn't say anything else. He just kept his stern eyes on the girls for a few minutes more before approaching his son to stop him from dropping the winning hat to the ground.

Being Queen Bee was the best thing that ever happened to Chloe. Before that, all she did was order people around to get what she wants.

Sure being the mayor's daughter has it's perks, but she hates being called out for being a spoiled brat. To her dismay, it made her feel... _inferior_ to her classmates.

Even her own mother thought she was _utterly talentless._

When she found out a small, yet beautiful comb, along with a small, yet not-so small bee, could transform her into a superhero, she never felt so much happiness in her life. It was more than what a closet full of a thousand designer shoes could offer.

If she was allowed to reveal herself to the world, she would be swarmed by her adoring fans, have the boys answering to her every command, and prove to her mother that she's more than a princess!

But alas... Those dreams never came to be.

Now she's wondering if those dreams were actually worth something.

Whenever she saved a life, she felt... _good._ Not just because she did it, but because she did something... _good._

That good feeling grew whenever she saved more lives. And grew even more when she saved lives along with her teammates. She didn't want to lose that feeling all because she...

 _Cheated... which heroes don't do. Even heroes who are not on duty._

There was _**absolutely**_ _no way_ was Lila going to have her powers taken away from her. Without her earrings, she'd be just another normal, _boring, ordinary_ girl in the city. _And she_ _ **hated**_ _it!_

No one wanted to be friends with the new foreign-exchange student, not after she _lied_ to them.

It wasn't her fault. She was the new girl. The moment she entered her new school, everyone began swarming her with questions about Italy and herself. With so much pressure placed on her, she had _no_ _choice_ but to _lie_ about herself in order to survive the first day of her new school.

There was no way was she going to be known as the "Boring Exchange Girl From Italy". She needed to make a good impression. One that would make her new schoolmates regard her with _high_ admiration. Everyone would want to be her friend. Boys would always answer her need for help.

 _Then that_ _ **spoiled**_ _ **brat**_ _ruined everything._

Her new powers may have fixed every damage the villains made, but it didn't fix her reputation at school. When she came back the next day, everyone she lied to was treating her as an outcast. All because of a _few_ , _little_ lies.

The worst part of it all? When she told the rest of her classmates that she was Ladybug, they all _laughed at her,_ believing it was another one of her lies.

She wanted to prove it to them, to _show_ them she _was._ But her teammates stopped her, telling her if she continues to reveal her superhero identity, Gabriel will find out and take her miraculous away from her.

If someone's going to be kicked out of the team because of one, _little_ mistake... _it, won't, be, her._


	13. And, Action!

**(An akuma attacks. People run away in fear. Chloe just came out of a boutique after shopping. When she sees the akuma, she groans. She hides behind a tree and transforms into Queen Bee.)**

 **Queen Bee: It had to be on shopping day. Don't worry my beloved fans! Your Queen Bee is here to save the day!**

 **(Chat Noir clears his throat.)**

 **Queen Bee: With,** _ **little**_ **help.**

 **(The rest of Team Miraculous gives her annoyed looks.)**

 **Queen Bee: Fine. It's hard to save the day on your own. After all... underneath this costume is just an ordinary girl who has a daddy that can get you anything that you want because he's the mayor. Well... not everything.**

 **Ladybug: (Pushes Queen Bee out of the way.) This one's mine!**

 **Queen Bee: I hate sharing the spotlight.**

 **Azula Paonne: (Shields Queen Bee with her fan.) You alright?**

 **Queen Bee: With** _ **some people.**_ **But I love it when we beat up the bad guys. Especially that pesky Mariposa.**

 **Mariposa: Hey Kitty...! (Gets tackled by Queen Bee.)**

 **Queen Bee: He's taken! Anyways... we should really wrap this up. There's no way I'm letting myself, or anyone else, miss the big Gabriel Sale all because of these insects.**

* * *

 _Something was not right._

That was the first thing that came to Gabriel's mind when Adrien emerged from his room. His son was wearing a fancy, black suit, complete with a green striped tie. He walked out with a big, proud smile on his face.

 _He_ _ **never**_ _smiled before. When he wears that suit._

He never liked wearing suits, ever since he was little, ever since the first time his parents introduced him to his first suit. He'd always complain how too tight the suit was for him, how he couldn't move a bit while wearing it. He'd fidget and pinch every corner of the suit. Once, he'd grabbed a large part of it with his hand that Gabriel though he was going to rip it off him. Which he _didn't, fortunately._ When they arrive at the event, Adrien would scratch his suit to show his annoyance until the end of the event.

Now he wasn't doing any of those. At least... not in the first five minutes once he stepped out of his room.

Well they should be going now. A movie dedicated to the heroic actions of Team Miraculous was making its big premiere today. Everyone was talking non-stop about it for weeks. The whole place will be packed with the loyal, enthusiastic, fans who worship Team Mira- _ohhhhhh..._

 _Now he gets it._

Like their boss, Nathalie and the Gorilla were surprised when Adrien happily greeted them. _In a suit._ When they looked at their boss for an answer, probably Akuma Attack-related, he raised an eyebrow as if telling them it was so _obvious._

Seconds later after they boarded the limo, the two finally realized.

"You humans sure are slow in pointing out the obvious." Plagg remarked, much to the annoyance of the three adults, and to the confusion of his holder.

* * *

"He's not complaining about the suit... _Why_ isn't he complaining about the suit? He _always_ complain about _the suit_."

Chloe arrived earlier with her father at the theater where they were showing the premiere of the Miraculous movie. When she first heard about the movie from her classmates, she almost gave out her alter-ego, Queen Bee, but was stopped by Alya _"accidentally"_ bumping into her. Despite that, she was happy that there was a movie dedicated to the hero side of her that no one, except her teammates, Gabriel, Nathalie, and the Gorilla, knows about.

When the Agrestes arrived, she was surprised to see Adrien in a suit. _Smiling._

 _He never smiles that much with that suit on._

That's when realization hits her, " _Oh no._ "

"Hey Chlo, let's grab a snack before the big show, 'kay?" Adrien greeted rather cheerfully, much to his friend's annoyance.

The moment he went straight to the table where snacks were being served, Chloe muttered, " _He's not gonna break, is he?_ "

"We'll see." Gabriel replied.

This movie is the _greatest_ thing that ever happened to Adrien. For him and every Miraculous fans who came, it was a glorious event for great opportunities; To cement bonds with friends... to create memories with families...

To grab a little _treat_ before the premiere...

"Excuse me." He proudly raises one finger at one of the caterers, "Can I get a- _aaaaaaahhhhh-!_ "

When his father, Chloe, Nathalie, and the Gorilla caught up to him, they found him frozen in complete shock.

Then he ran.

 _"There we go."_

* * *

"How is he?" Gabriel asked Plagg as he emerged from his holder's hiding place.

AKA... The boys' restroom.

"How do I put this...?" Plagg pondered, before pulling Pollen beside him, then began speaking just like Adrien, " _Excuse me, miss..._ "

Pollen slightly screamed and looks away from Plagg, covering her face with her little hands, _"I'm sorry!"_

From inside the boys' restroom, Adrien groaned in annoyance as he listens to Plagg impersonating him in a mocking way while Chloe and the three adults who live with him slightly chuckle in amusement.

Worst of all, he had to _agree_ with his kwami's impersonation.

He wasn't only excited to see the movie. He was excited to get a _snack_ before the movie.

...

 _Okay! Fine!_ _ **Marinette**_ and her uncle are caterers for the movie. And once she sees him in his handsome suit, (the same suit he still can't get comfortable in) she'll be charmed by how handsome he looked, which will take him one step further on the relationship ladder: From _Friends_ to _Slightly Close Friends._

 _But alas... fate has a way of turning against him._

 _When he approached Marinette... she smiled at him..._

 _While wearing a_ _ **maid's**_ _uniform..! With her hair in a_ _ **bun...!**_

And just like what Plagg and Pollen were horribly impersonating, he thought Marinette saw him as an intimidating, high-class _snob_ while wearing the suit instead of a kind, gentle gentleman. Just like the maids in those movies he watched for references.

Now he can never face his princess ever again!

...

 _No!_ If he gives up that easily, then how can he call himself the leader of Team Miraculous? If everyone knew who Chat Noir really is, they'd mock him for being afraid to ask a _normal_ (yet not-so-much normal) girl out.

Outside, the adults and Chloe tried so hard to restrain their laughter as _"Maid Marinette"_ bumped into _"Fancy Adrien",_ giving him a _"nosebleed"_ in the process. At that moment, Adrien emerged from the Boys' room with his confidence restored.

"Right on time." Nathalie checked an item off her list on her tablet.

 _Now to wait for the time when the Gorilla has to catch him when he faints, or Akuma Attack._

* * *

 _She's sooo cute in that bun...!_

Adrien snapped out of his daze. He needed to prove to Marinette that he was a true gentleman, with or without the suit.

First of... _He can't say 'hi' to her. Because she's busy._

But he can give back an old lady a wallet she just dropped.

It... didn't go well. He didn't see that "Wet Floor" sign, slipped, then bumped into the old lady. The attention he got from the movie-goers forced him to flee and hide behind a cardboard cut-out of his superhero persona.

Attempt no. 2 involved helping a lost little girl find her mommy.

That actually backfired faster than the last one, as the mommy found them first.

Plus it turned out that she was the _overprotective_ type. Meaning: She misunderstood Adrien's intentions and slapped him on the face.

While Adrien recovered from the misunderstanding, everyone else's attention was turned to two people who have just arrived at the scene, cosplaying as two certain characters dressed in dark violet. The younger cosplayer smirked as fans began taking pictures, clueless of what was really going to happen next.

"Nino, how soon can you get here before the premiere starts?" Gabriel asked his son's friend over the phone while Adrien nervously paced back and forth trying to find another (probably unsuccessful) way to impress Marinette.

During his nervous session, Adrien bumped into the cosplayers. He turns to apologize, but stopped, surprised to see the fans cosplaying as his two foes.

He _had_ to take a selfie with these guys.

Chloe joined them, and the four smiled as Nathalie was about to take their picture.

 _"Nice suit, Cutie."_ The fan cosplaying as Mariposa whispered to Adrien.

Adrien's eyes widened as the picture was taken. _"Cutie"...?_

When the _"fans"_ left, Adrien pulled Chloe to a secluded corner where no one could see, or hear, them.

At that time, the cosplaying _"fans"_ decided to put on a little act, just to get the people even more hyped before the premiere. This grabbed everyone's attention, including Gabriel's.

When the man cosplaying as Hawk Moth spoke to the unfortunate victim, Gabriel was surprised he sounded just like the _real_ Hawk Moth.

...

 _That's because he_ _ **is**_ _...!_

Gabriel cursed himself for not realizing it sooner as the director was surrounded in black smoke, beginning his transformation as the Butterflies' new lackey. Ever since the villains' first appeared, he's been studying their every move; how they control their victims, their behaviors, their fighting styles, etc. And yet, he wasn't even a bit suspicious that actors would come and put on a show just _minutes_ before the actual show started.

When the transformation was complete, the fans went wild; taking pictures and clapping their hands non-stop at the amazing _"act"._

"And..." Mariposa smiled mischievously, " _action._ "

The akumatized director went on a rampage. It was at that moment everyone realized that they were in the middle of an _actual_ AkumaAttack and began screaming and running away in fear.

Luckily for them, they lived another day to see the movie. All thanks to the heroic efforts of Team Miraculous.

* * *

He managed to save the day, yet failed to impress the girl of his dreams.

"Look at the bright side:" Chloe attempted to cheer up her friend as they took their seats, "At least you get to see how awesome you are on screen."

 _It's how his superhero persona is portrayed via animated movie._

Adrien moped in his seat. He should be excited that he gets to be one of the few people who would see the movie, but he wished he was outside, eating macaroons with-

"Hey Adrien."

-?!

Adrien almost jumped out of his seat, but managed to keep his cool, while almost succeeding in hiding his nervous smile, " _Marinette..._ "

"Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" Chloe asked, also surprised to see her rival in love sitting beside her childhood friend.

"Funny story: The director gave me his seat in exchange for macaroons. What luck, huh?" Marinette explained, "By the way. Nice suit."

"Thanks." Adrien kept grinning, " _Luck..._ "

Chloe groaned in her seat. There was no way Adrien was going to watch the entire movie.

But he did. And everyone agreed that it was the best Miraculous movie ever made.

Until the sequel.


	14. Roar of The Queen

**Sorry for the long wait Mistress Mysterious, but thank you for this original akuma-of-the-chapter.**

 **(Akuma Attack. Ladybug arrives at the scene.)**

 **Lila: You're probably wondering: How did the second-in-command of Team Miraculous came to be? Well it first started with the new girl from Italy in a new French school. Sweet... Selfless...**

 **(Someone interrupts by clearing their throat. Lila turns around, only to find Gabriel looking at her with his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.)**

 **Lila: Fine...! Anyways... When the first day of school is attacked by two crazy people in butterfly costumes, a lone hero rises to the challenge in order to save her new home from the forces of evil. She was praised and adored by all and-**

 **Rest of Team Miraculous: A-HEM?!**

 **Lila: (Groans) She couldn't have done it without teamwork. There's no rest for the heroine, as she has to survive life as both a high school student, and a superhero. But in the end, she always gets her reward. (Adrien approaches her.) Hey Adrien.**

 **Adrien: Hey Marinette. (Approaches Marinette. Lila growls.)**

* * *

She had to hurry before she was late. Of course the Butterflies don't have a fixed Akuma Attack schedule. They just corrupt anyone who had a bad day, who the rest of the world turned their backs on, or who had their lollipop snatched away from them.

Rena Rouge stopped, only to stop a car from hitting an elderly lady who dropped one of her grocery bags.

After helping to pick up the grocery bag and being thanked by the elderly lady, the fox heroine continued her long roof run to her destination.

After a few more feet, she hid behind an alley in order to transform back into Alya.

"There you are." Marinette spotted her best friend, "I thought you became victim to the Butterflies' latest victim."

"Almost did." Alya tried to think of a good excuse, "It's a good thing the akuma wasn't big on checking under tables."

Today, Alya's older sister Nora was going to have a boxing match today, so she and Marinette attended to give her their support.

"Would it be so cool to have powers like Rena Rouge?" Marinette asked as they took their seats.

That question made Alya almost fall on her seat. She did her best to hide the nervousness in her smile, "W-why would you ask me that?"

"She probably makes an illusionary copy of her civilian self so that people won't notice she's gone saving the day." Marinette remarked.

"Uh...huh." Alya nervously replied, recalling the one time when Trixx made an illusionary clone of her so that she can "accidentally" be separated from Marinette during an Akuma Attack and help her teammates out as Rena Rouge.

"If I had powers like Rena Rouge, I'd make an illusionary clone of myself so that I could skip class and work on my projects." Marinette grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alya scolded and wagged a finger at her friend's face, "Rena Rouge earned those powers so that she could save lives, not goof off like an irresponsible teenager. You need to take things like this seriously, _Missy._ "

Marinette blinked, then laughed, "Just kidding, _officer._ "

That's when Alya realized she just briefly went Rena Rouge on her best friend.

Of course it was just a joke. She should've noticed it sooner. It was Marinette for pete sake. She was just fangirling again about being a superhero.

Of course, she should already know that she doesn't need a miraculous to be Team Miraculous' voluntary secret member.

Armed with a large bucket of fries, Zen sat next to Alya, cheering,"Go Lioness!"

"Hey!" Alya poked Zen, "You're suppose to cheer for my sister, _remember...?_ "

"Sorry." Zen apologized, "But Brittany Drake is a _beast_ in the ring! But I'll also be cheering for your sis, Aly. Even more."

Alya humphed, but she couldn't blame him; Brittany Drake, AKA Lioness, was a champion in the ring, _never_ losing to anyone who had the guts to face her. Her opponents would just end up getting bruised, their bones broken, and/or their pride shattered.

Which actually made her worry for her big sister. Nora is tough, but also hardheaded when fighting tough opponents. The moment she was given the opportunity to fight Lioness, she immediately said "yes", swearing to defeat the reigning champion in the end. Mom, Dad, and her younger sister couldn't convince her to back down. All they could do was cheer her on, and be there for her _if_ she ever loses.

"It's starting!" Zen's voice, along with the other spectators', alerted Alya that her sister's match was starting.

The first fighter to emerge in the ring was a tall, muscular girl with dark orange hair styled in a way that it resembles a lion's mane. She roared at the crowd, who cheered in excitement at the appearance of The Lioness, the Queen of the Ring.

Alya has faced many akumatized villains who tower before her and her friends, possessing incredible strength that could squash them like ants. Lioness wasn't akumatized, (hopefully) but she made Alya want to go Rena Rouge and fake an Akuma Attack just to protect her sister.

 _Then again... she almost revealed her secret to her best friend when she lost her text book..._

Her older sister emerged in the ring, her eyes set on her opponent. She may look like she was ready to bring her opponent down, but to her younger sister's eyes, even she was intimidated by her opponent.

 _Gods! If that Lioness chick becomes the second akuma-of-the-day, she'll eat her flute._

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Lioness made the first move, viciously attacking Nora, AKA Anansi. True to her name, she fought like a lion. And when she managed to land a punch on Anansi, knocking her down, she gave out a loud, shattering lion-like roar.

Anansi knew what she was getting herself into the moment she accepted the chance to fight against the reigning champion, but the moment Lioness entered the ring, a little voice inside her she never even knew she even had was screaming for her to _run!_

But she _wasn't_ going to.

When her opponent got back on her feet, Lioness roared at Anansi to intimidate her. She never expected to receive a hard kick to her stomach followed by an uppercut punch. Lioness retaliated, roaring as she sent a flurry of punches at Anansi.

Alya gripped the edges of her seat as she helplessly watches her sister being beaten up by an _animal._ Worse, even before she became a hero, her love for heroes made her develop protective instincts towards her family and close friends.

Which is why she can't stop gripping her hand around her necklace.

Lioness once more knocked Anansi down. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, Anansi kicked the champion on the stomach.

Lioness roared at the intense pain. But before she could retaliate, Anansi punched her on the face four times before delivering a swift kick on her side.

Lioness growled at the sudden pain on her side. She shot one last deathly glare at her opponent... then collapsed on the ring.

Nora quickly reacted and moved out of the way when a tall, brick wall was crumbling and was about to bury her under its rubble. The moment her senses cleared up and she regained her sight did she realize that it was never a crumbling brick wall that was falling on her.

 _It was_ _ **Lioness**_ _..._

Everyone in the room was silent, even the announcer.

Alya was the first to break the silence by clapping her hands while giving the widest smile she could ever give, the same widest smile she had the first time she became a superhero.

Soon, everyone joined in the celebration, cheering wildly and screaming loudly as they tossed their popcorn and fries at the _newest champion!_

* * *

Brittany angrily punched a locker, creating a very wide dent in the center, frustrated on the _worst_ thing that ever happened to her.

She _**lost!**_ To that _**weak**_ newbie! _Everyone cheered for_ _ **her**_ _instead of_ _ **Lioness**_ _!_

She continued her rampage, destroying and throwing anything that crossed her path.

"May-be we should come back after-!"

Brittany threw the nearest bench to the source of the voice. The targets survived, but the bench didn't.

"Nah. This will be more fun." Mariposa approached Brittany, "We can help you, show them the _real_ Queen of the Ring."

Hawk Moth could sense the anger within the fighter's heart and was _worried._ Strong negative emotions brings out the worst in their victims; enhancing their abilities yet clouding their sense of reason, turning them into warriors of destruction.

And the negative emotions radiating from their current victim were, so far, the strongest they have ever faced.

To Hawk Moth's dismay, Brittany _consented... and became a rampaging_ _ **beast...!**_

* * *

Alya was still glad her sister had won. Even when that rampaging lion started scaring the crowd away.

The akumatized victim was Brittany. She even called herself "Lioness". The Butterflies had corrupted her into a humanoid lion mutant with the strength of a vicious animal.

She tossed the other fighters around as if they were just training dummies. Her strength increased to the point that one punch made the entire building crumble.

Alya didn't have to ask Trixx for an illusion to separate her from her friends and sister. A large piece of the ceiling did that for her.

"Alya!" Nora called from the other side, "Get out of here! We'll meet you outside!"

Just as Nora was about to lead Marinette and Zen to the nearest exit, Lioness appeared before them, stopping them on their tracks.

Lioness growled at Nora, " _I'm the queen...!_ "

Nora attempted to punch her on the face, but Lioness caught her fist and tossed her in the air until she collided with the what's left of the wall.

Lioness ran to her on all fours. She pounced, but missed her prey, who rolled out of the way, causing the villain to collide with the wall instead. As she glared at her prey, someone threw popcorn at her, catching her attention.

"They should've called you _'Scaredy Cat'_!" Marinette taunted.

Zen frantically searched through his pockets until he found was he was looking for. Soon, Lioness was trying to catch a small, red dot that was moving everywhere.

"Thanks. We'll take over from here." Chat Noir grinned, which made Marinette blush and giggle.

Zen handed the laser pointer to Azula Paonne before he and Marinette rushed to Nora's side to help her up.

"You guys go ahead." Nora spoke as she glared at Lioness.

Rena Rouge couldn't believe her older sister was willing to stay just to fight Lioness. Either she's going to try to reason with Lioness, or she can't resist having a rematch with Lioness now that she's akumatized and has gotten stronger.

Whatever it was... _it was stupid._

Once Marinette and Zen left, Rena Rouge turns to her sister, "I know you managed to defeat her the first time, but she's akumatized now. Meaning,-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's tougher now." Nora cut her off, "But _no one_ messes with my little sis."

"Looks like we have a rematch ladies and gentlemen!" Mariposa grinned as she landed gracefully.

Team Miraculous and Nora were surprised by the sound of excited cheers echoing in the background, despite the fact that everyone has already fled the scene in fear. A swarm of white butterflies flew around them. When the butterflies dispersed, they were transported in the ring, along with Mariposa and Lioness.

"Ladies and gentlemen...!" Mariposa announced through the microphone, "Welcome to the biggest clash of the century! Only _**one**_ can decide the fate of the World!"

Team Miraculous glared at the younger Butterfly. It wasn't fair to pit 7 against one, but in this case, they were facing an opponent with the strength of a hundred fighters.

And they just witnessed her take down a hundred fighters.

"In this corner...!" Mariposa pointed to Lioness, "With the strength of the _queen_ of the jungle... _ **Lioness!**_ "

The "crowd" cheered. The white butterflies gathered together to form the word "YAY!".

"And in this corner...!" Mariposa pointed at Team Miraculous and Nora, "Weighing in at-!"

" _DON'T-! Say it!_ " Queen Bee narrowed her eyes at the younger Butterfly.

"Team Miraculous." Mariposa finished less enthusiastically.

The "crowd" booed, supported by the white butterflies who formed "BOOOOOO!".

Carapace glared, "Not cool, little dudes."

The bell rang, signaling the time for Mariposa to fly out of the ring and allow Lioness to pounce at her opponents, knocking them everywhere like bowling pins. Anansi retaliated by jumping on Lioness and locking her arms around her opponent's neck.

While Lioness was busy forcibly shaking Anansi off her, Ladybug took this as a chance to grab the akumatized item, Lioness' belt, with her yo-yo. But Lioness was quick, and the villain grabbed her yo-yo, swinging it around, inflicting pain on its owner whenever she collided with something. In reaction to this, the white butterflies cheered. They cheered louder when Lioness slammed her back against the floor, forcing Anansi to release her.

Just as Lioness was about to smash Anansi with her fists, Rena Rouge jumped on her. The fox heroine didn't tackle her to the ground, but she did steer the villainess away from her sister. Because of that move did she receive boos from the "crowd". AKA white butterflies.

"You know...!" She struggles to keep her grip on Lioness while avoiding her dangerous, swiping claws, "We're going to need a wider ring than this!"

Lioness actually agreed with her, because the next thing she knew, she found herself fighting the villain on the streets of Paris.

"You know... you're right." Mariposa remarked, "One against seven isn't fair."

She clapped her hands together, summoning her white butterflies, who began swarming the heroes and Anansi, distracting them from attacking, or even defending themselves from Lioness.

"No one said that!" Ladybug complained as she swatted at the white butterflies.

When Azula Paonne was about to be attacked by Lioness, Chat Noir managed to push his teammate out of the way by extending his staff towards her. This only angered Lioness even more, and she grabbed his staff with her mouth. The cat hero didn't let his weapon go on time and the lion hero shook the staff, along with its owner, before tossing them against a building.

Next, Lioness charged at Queen Bee, only to bump against Carapace's shield. While Lioness pounded on the turtle hero's shield, the rest of Team Miraculous and Nora pounced on her.

Unfortunately... Even the combined strength of five heroes and one kick-boxer was no match for an akumatized, lion-mutated villain.

Lioness pushed them off her, scattering them everywhere. She slammed her fist at Carapace, knocking him at the side before slamming Queen Bee against a building.

Azula Paonne winced at the pain as she struggles to get up. Just how were they suppose to defeat a villain that vicious and powerful?

Another loud wince caught her attention. She turned to her right and found Anansi clutching her right arm in pain. There was no way she'll be able to defeat Lioness in that condition.

Unless...

Azula approached Anansi, "You're not going to be happy when I say this... but you can't go on."

Anansi didn't even face her. She was too busy glaring at Lioness, "I _have_ too. There's no way I'm letting that beast go anywhere near my sisters!"

Azula knew she'd say that. She stared at Anansi's helmet, "There is another way."

Mariposa clapped in amusement at the sight of her fallen enemies, "It's so obvious who's gonna win. So I'm just gonna say,"

"Bon appétit!"

Mariposa was confused. Those weren't the words she was going to say. She was also surprised to find her butterflies hiding behind her and Hawk Moth.

Then she found out _why,_ after she and Hawk Moth were punched and collided against lamp posts.

Queen Bee and Ladybug screamed when they saw the giant spider towering before them. (It wasn't really a giant. More like almost the same size tall as them. Still...) Rena Rouge noticed that the spider had, what looked like, yellow boxing gloves on each end of its eight hairy legs. It stood on two of its legs like a normal human being would. It's legs were yellow with dark brown stripes, the same dark brown color of its head and abdomen.

And her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The spider has _hair_. On its _head_. In _dreadlocks_.

"Go get them big guy!" Anansi cheered.

Lioness roared and charged at her new opponent. Instead of landing a punch on the spider sentimonster, the spider sentimonster caught Lioness' fist and punched her on the face with its two fists.

"Whoa..." Rena Rouge remarked silently, " _No wonder she named herself after a spider._ "

Lioness attacked viciously, but she could never land a hit on the spider. She did managed to tackle it to the ground. Just as she was about to claw its head off its body, the spider trapped her in a net made of webs.

Lioness struggles to release herself from the net. Unfortunately for her, Queen Bee and Ladybug wrapped her up in the strings of their weapons, rendering her of any chance of escaping.

"Can I?" Anansi asked.

"Go for it." Chat Noir approved.

Lioness could do nothing but to squirm inside her prison of webs as she watched her prey grab her belt buckle. The villain roared at Anansi. Anansi responds by dropping her belt buckle and stepping on it, releasing the black butterfly.

Once the day has been saved, and all the damages fixed, Team Miraculous, along with Anansi and the sentimonster, fist-bumped in victory.

Mariposa clutched her right arm, the same arm the spider sentimonster punched, as she glared at Team Miraculous.

"Told you we should've went with that comic shop owner just a few blocks across." Hawk Moth remarked.

Mariposa ignored him. She was more curious when she saw Rena Rouge happily hugging Lioness' rival.

* * *

Even though Alya was relieved that her sister was okay, she didn't really appreciate the fact that she almost crushed her bones with one big relieved hug.

"I'm so lucky to be related to a hero!" She exclaimed, also hoping she's not giving any hints.

"Nah.." Nora waved the comment off, "I'm just the sidekick. Team Miraculous did all the hard work."

"Can I get an interview?" Marinette excitedly asks, "What was it like fighting a villain head-on? How did it feel when Azula Paonne created a sentimonster for you?"

She's fangirling again. Alya couldn't blame her. Her sister was even more awesome today. Even though she couldn't tell her that she was fighting alongside her little sister, she was proud that she stood up to Lioness, even though she was akumatized, and her awesome big sister had only her wicked skills to fight back.

Marinette winced and rubbed her right arm, almost dropping her phone, "Well that's odd. I don't remember jumping into the ring."

As Marinette wondered why her arm suddenly hurt, Zen was looking at his friend with a worried look in his eyes.


	15. Time To Go

**Thanks Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig.**

* * *

Adrien runs a hand down his face. He then turned to two of the three people standing in front of him and his friends, "What did you do?"

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 _Sort of..._

Plagg opened his mouth wide, ready to consume his precious chunk of stinky, creamy, cheesy goodness, only to stop, annoyed by the sound of cologne being sprayed.

It wasn't a date. Two of his holder's classmates made a bet and the whole class was going to show their support to either one.

(His Camembert is on the chick with the roller blades.)

Wanting to show his support (as he put it), he told his dad that he was going to a group study date. Of course, Gabriel knew he was lying, but allowed him to go. Just in case the Butterflies strike.

Or... _something_ else happens.

For what may be the first time in 500 years, Plagg suddenly lost his appetite and threw his cheese in the trash can after watching his holder use breath spray. Satisfied with his appearance, Adrien grabbed Plagg and went to join his friends at the Trocadéro.

"Hey Adrien." Chloe flips her hair and smiles in order to get a reaction.

"Hey Chlo." Adrien simply greeted back. Not the kind of reaction she was expecting.

Lila pushed her aside as she approached Adrien. To Chloe's irritation, she flipped her hair as well before smiling at Adrien, "Hey Adrien."

Adrien just smiled and waved at her, much to her disappointment and Chloe's amusement.

Marinette was the last to arrive. She ran all the way from the bakery to the meeting place. After she regained her breath, she unknowingly flipped her hair, causing Adrien to smile and blush at how the rays of the sun behind her was making her more radiant than ever.

Both Lila and Chloe silently growled. _Seriously?!_

A few days ago, Alix made a bet with Kim: They will race, Alix with skates while Kim will only rely on his unbeatable (or so he says) speed. If Alix wins, Kim has to stop making bets for a year. And if Kim wins, Alix has to be his unfortunate servant for a year.

"Alya, can you hold this for me?" Alix asked, giving her friend a small, silver antique watch, a birthday gift from her father.

The race began. Marinette and Zen held both sides of the banner she made for Alix while the others cheered for their friends.

As she cheered, Rose accidentally bumped her hand against Alya, causing her to stumble and let go of the watch. Luckily, Adrien caught it before it could crash on the ground and break.

Unfortunately... the closer Alix got to winning, the more excited her friends were, to the point that Ivan bumped Adrien, causing him to let go of the watch.

"I GOT IT"

Chloe managed to grab the watch before it could hit the ground. She smiles proudly at Adrien, "Look Adrikins. Chloe saved the day."

"Give it to me!" Lila pulled Chloe's hand, the one holding Alix' watch, towards her, "I'll protect it!"

The two girls fought for the _"protection"_ of the watch, _just to impress Adrien._

Unfortunately, their little petty tug-of-war made them drop the watch on the ground. _Where Alix ran over the watch on her way to the finish line, smashing it in the process._

* * *

She ignored Marinette's worried voice. She needed to be alone.

She trusted Alya with her watch, her precious family heirloom, her dad's gift to her, and they toss it around like it was some kind of old worn-out baseball.

Dad gave it to her for her birthday. She didn't think it was anything special until she saw the _cool_ _features_ it had.

She promised she'd take good care of it, and yet... she _couldn't._

The footsteps behind her were getting louder every step. Frustrated, she turns around, " _Get lost will ya-?!_ "

To her surprise, it wasn't Marinette she just snapped at.

The younger Butterfly smiled at the skater girl. On one hand, was a single white butterfly.

* * *

 _"It was her fault!"_

 _"No you!"_

Adrien shook his head is disappointment as he watches his two teammates/friends blaming each other for dropping Alix' watch.

At least Marinette had the decency and a big heart to go after Alix to comfort her. So that Alix won't get akumatized.

Unfortunately she failed... as evident by the girl in black and green skating attire running around and making people disappear.

When the heroes confronted her, they realized that she plans to go back in time to save her watch. And to do that... _she needs to drain energy from people she touch._

Which also mean they have to attack her without getting touched if they ever want to purify her.

This villain was tough to beat; she was fast, flexible, and she knew how to trick people into letting their guards down for short moments, only for her to touch them seconds later.

Timebreaker now only needs to touch one more person and she'll finally have enough power to go back in time.

Unfortunately for Chat Noir, he was the _**closest**_ to her.

The cat hero's pupils shrunk. Not because of that feeling when one's entire life flash before their eyes at the moment of their demise... _but because of the person who saved him from his demise._

 _ **"MARINETTE!"**_

Rena Rouge and her teammates watch in horror as Marinette began to disappear after taking the hit for Chat Noir.

 _Her best friend... her No. 1 fan... Her most reliable supporter..._

Chat Noir desperately embraced the fading form of his Princess, refusing to believe she was _literally_ vanishing before his very eyes.

 _Alas... all he could embrace... was the empty air around him..._

Chat snapped out of his despair. _He_ _ **will**_ _avenge his Princess. By stopping Timebreaker._

With the energy she collected, Timebreaker now has the power to go back in time. Ladybug and Queen Bee tried to stop her, but she literally dragged them both with her to the past, along with Chat Noir.

* * *

 _Now... Sort of..._

Adrien didn't know where the akumatized villain came from, but he was surprised when Alix was transformed into the _same_ villain. Now there are _two_ of them.

And if that wasn't jaw-dropping enough, a guy dressed as Chat Noir appeared out of nowhere and saved his Princess from the two Timebreakers. And he's with Ladybug and Queen Bee look-a-likes.

When the Team confronted the look-a-likes, they realized that the three were the _actual_ Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Queen Bee. _From the_ _ **future**_ _._

Adrien runs a hand down his face, "What did you do?"

"Hey! We're not the ones akumatized." Future Ladybug protested, only to receive annoyed glares from the Present Team Miraculous.

 _"She did it!"_ Future Ladybug and Future Queen Bee pointed at each other.

Present Team Miraculous transformed and teamed up with the future heroes to take down the two Timebreakers. When Marinette saw the _two_ Chat Noirs, her brain overloaded and she passed out. Before either Timebreakers could touch her, Azula Paonne carried her away to safety.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, the Ladybugs decided to summon their Lucky Charms: _Chewing gum, and... a skipping rope?_

It took some time, (and a lot of people disappearing) but the Team managed to figure out what to do with the Lucky Charms and save the day. Miraculously, (No pun intended. _Chat._ ) Ladybug's power managed to repair Alix' watch.

Mariposa thought the Team would have trouble dealing with two akumas from different timelines. She never expected any of the heroes would unexpectedly travel back in time as well.

Hawk Moth landed beside her. She was prepared for another scolding, but was surprised to find herself being hugged by her mentor. She wants to pull away, but decided to return the embrace.

Once again, he almost lost his niece.

He couldn't resist. He couldn't back down on this futile goal no matter how _bad_ he wants to.

Even if he took the brooch... he _couldn't..._ _ **It**_ _wouldn't let him..._

* * *

After detransforming, Alya gently nudges Marinette to wake her up. The blue-haired girl woke up with a dreamy smile while muttering about having a dream where there were _two_ Chat Noirs.

At that moment, Gabriel had just arrived at the scene, after witnessing the Akuma Attack via live on his tablet, and saw two copies of his son in his superhero persona.

"How many times has it been?" He asked, only to receive confused responses from Lila and Chloe, " _How many times have you put innocent civilians in danger because of your carelessness?_ "

"I was just trying to help." Lila defended.

"She kept being a drama queen!" Chloe pointed an accusing finger at the former.

Gabriel silenced them. He had enough of Chloe and Lila causing some of the akumatizations happening in the city. Sure every member of the Team Miraculous got someone akumatized, but Lila and Chloe held the most number of ruining someone's day and getting them corrupted in a _week_.

One time, the two fought over a designer dress and ripped it apart. They blamed the store clerk for it and moments later, had to deal with an akuma that turns people into mannequins.

Gabriel shakes his head in disappointment, "I expected so much better from you two."

Lila and Chloe tensed. They had this talk many times before, but Gabriel sounder more serious and colder than before. He was in _"Three-Strikes-And-You're-Out"_ mode.

From experience, Chloe knew that you should never get Gabriel Agreste mad. _Or else..._

She really should start not insulting other people's fashion sense.

Lila hated being blamed. It was not her fault. Chloe should've just gave her the watch and the danger could have been avoided. But _no._ Little Miss Mayor's daughter had to make everyone's life miserable.

 _It's time to put her in her place._

* * *

 **If you guys are expecting a chapter where Chloe gets fired...** _ **I'm not gonna write that.**_

 **But you guys are free to comment and imagine on how it's going to play out.**

 **And add blue-haired teenage girl to the recipe for Hero's Resolve. If you know what I mean.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


End file.
